Corazones Rehenes
by gioconda91
Summary: Emma Swan, una mujer seria y solitaria, fiadora de fianzas en Boston, tiene un nuevo encargo, secuestrar a alguien.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No son mías.

Tenía ganas de escribir un Au centrado en este tema. Iré publicando dos capítulos cada vez, porque son bastante cortitos. Sé que tengo más relatos que continuar, pero ahora estoy muy centrada en este, aún así prometo que retomaré los otros cuando sepa como seguirlos XD.

Capitulo 1

Desde el lugar donde se encontraba podía oír el suave murmullo de las olas al chocar contra la flota de veleros que estaban varados en el embarcadero. El día estaba brumoso y una grandes nubes negras amenazaban con descargar el agua que contenían. A pesar de ello había preferido sentarse en la terraza, con la esperanza de que aquel dolor de cabeza que martilleaba sus sienes desde hacía días se suavizara al aire libre. Pero aquella migraña no era el motivo de que estuviera en aquel café, frente al Acuario de Nueva Inglaterra, en Boston. Si se había trasladado desde su casa en las afueras hasta la ciudad, había sido tras recibir la llamada de un nuevo cliente, hacía apenas dos horas. El hombre había solicitado un encuentro urgente, y aunque a Emma no le había agradado su voz educada, su cuenta en números rojos era ya demasiado alarmante.

El cliente en cuestión resultó ser un hombre de mediana estatura y no tan anciano como aparentaba ser. Cojeaba ligeramente y acompañaba sus pasos con un bastón de madera de ébano. No era musculoso, ni mucho menos apuesto, más bien todo lo contrario. Demasiado delgado, de cara alargada y nariz aguileña, y pelo liso y castaño con bastantes canas. El señor Gold, como se había presentado hacia un momento, tomó asiento frente a ella con el rostro serio.

\- Disculpe mi tardanza. Esto es todo lo que me permite mi situación.- Dijo señalando con un gesto casual su bastón apoyado ahora en el brazo de su silla.

Le miró sin dejarse intimidar por su porte caballeroso y adinerado y asintió disculpándole. Su mirada, sin embargo, tenía algo que sí llegaba a intimidarle, aunque supiese disimularlo. Era fría y estaba ensombrecida por alguna emoción. Emma era una experta en conocer a las personas. Su trabajo consistía en buscar personas, y para ello debía saber cómo pensaban, qué sentían y qué querían… por eso sabía que tras aquellas pupilas se escondía un profundo rencor.

\- Usted dirá, señor Gold. ¿A quién desea que encuentre?.- preguntó incorporándose en su asiento.

El señor Gold se echó a reír mientras la miraba negando con la cabeza.

\- Yo no deseo que encuentre a nadie, señorita Swan.- Replicó con suavidad.

\- No lo entiendo, dijo usted que necesitaba mis servicios y me dedico a encontrar personas, Señor Gold.- le advirtió Emma en tono seco.

\- Verá, la he citado aquí para conocerla… soy un gran admirador de su trabajo. Es eficiente y perseverante.- dijo con voz aterciopelada, como si intentara agradarle.- Pero lo que necesito de usted no es una cuestión que podamos hablar aquí.- Sonrió de una manera que a Emma le puso la piel de gallina.

\- ¿Y qué propone?.- Preguntó Emma.

\- Podemos ir a mi barco.

\- No sé qué tipo de servicio cree que realizo, pero creo que se equivoca conmigo, señor Gold.- Dijo con firmeza, levantándose a continuación.

\- ¡Espere!.- Gold retiró el largo flequillo de sus ojos y rechinó sus dientes molesto.- Lo que necesito, de alguna manera, es que traiga a alguien ante mi.- Musitó mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza.- Le aseguro que usted obtendrá una buena suma de dinero y algo más.- prosiguió.

\- ¿Algo más?.- Repitió Emma con cara de curiosidad.

\- Por favor, acompáñeme y se lo explicaré.

Capitulo 2:

El barco era un enorme velero con casco de acero, con aproximadamente 80 metros de eslora y tres grandes velas, como había explicado el hombre con orgullo. Cuando Emma se encontró en su interior no le quedó la menor duda de que Gold era sumamente rico y poderoso. Lo que sea que aquel hombre quisiera de ella no debía ser un asunto ligero.

\- ¿Le gusta el barco, señorita Swan?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa llena de prepotencia.

\- Vaya al grano, señor Gold, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- Contestó secamente, tomando asiento.

Gold dejó de sonreír y le dirigió una mirada acerada. Se levantó con lentitud y sirvió dos copas de whisky.

\- Quiero que secuestre a alguien por mi.- Soltó impasiblemente. Luego colocó la copa ante ella sin dejar de estudiar su reacción.

\- ¿Perdone?.- Preguntó Emma sorprendida.- No me dedico a eso. Las actividades que realizo están dentro de la legalidad, señor Gold.- Advirtió indignada.

\- Ya le he dicho que recibirá una notable suma de dinero.- Replicó con seguridad, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

\- No me interesa.- Contestó Emma sin dilación, levantándose para marcharse.

\- No lo ha oído todo.

\- No necesito oír mas. No me dedico a eso.- Volvió a repetir molesta.

\- Usted tiene intereses en este asunto, señorita Swan.- anunció con suma tranquilidad y media sonrisa ladeada.- No es casualidad que la haya querido contratar a usted.

\- No veo cuales son esos intereses.

\- Su hijo.- apostilló el hombre dejándose caer confiadamente sobre el respaldo de sus lujoso asiento de cuero.

\- ¿Mi… hijo?.- Repitió Emma, recuperándose a duras penas del golpe que acababa de encajar. Ahora comprendía tanto secretismo.- No tengo ningún hijo.- Respondió aturdida.

\- No sea estúpida. Conozco todo de usted.- Le aclaró sonriendo con malicia.- Tuvo un hijo hace 15 años.- Sus palabras provocaron gran impacto en Emma, que tomó asiento de nuevo, sintiéndose indispuesta.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?.- Preguntó aturdida.

\- Ya se lo he dicho, lo sé todo de usted. Sé que fue abandonada siendo bebé, que se crió en el sistema de acogida temporal, yendo de una familia a otra. Escapó a Minnesota con 14 años y tuvo sus pequeños escarceos con la justicia… robos que como consecuencia la llevaron a la cárcel cuatro años después. Fue allí donde dio a luz a un niño.- Enumeró con ligereza.

\- Usted no sabe nada de mí.- Gritó Emma, incomoda por la intromisión en su vida.- Si me conociera sabría que mi hijo murió después del parto.

\- Eso es lo que le hicieron creer.- Replicó el hombre.- Pero su hijo sigue vivo, le fue entregado a una familia adinerada que pagó una gran suma de dinero por él.- Finalizó con una sonrisa burlona y cruel.

\- Miente.- Le espetó Emma, quedamente. La sola idea de que aquello fuera verdad hacía que su sangre hirviera y al mismo tiempo la llenaba de esperanza.

\- Regina Mills es la madre adoptiva de su hijo y es la persona que quiero que secuestre.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No son mías.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 3

La conversación mantenida con aquel extraño personaje motivó que su dolor de cabeza se acrecentara hasta cotas insostenibles. Emma tomó un sobre de analgésico y se lo echó directamente en la boca, tomando un buche de agua a continuación. Llevaba dos días sin salir de casa, andando de un sitio para otro, casi sin comer. No tenía apetito y le faltaba el aire.

Todo aquello era una locura, pensó mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su sofá. Por un lado, la idea de encontrar a su hijo era cautivadora, pero saber que se lo habían arrebatado la llenaba de una rabia inconmensurable. No sabía si tenía derecho a aparecer de repente y transformar su vida, pero era tan injusto que se la hubiesen engañado de aquella manera. Gold le había hablado de la señora Mills y no precisamente bien. Al parecer era la mujer de un neurólogo de mucho renombre. Un matrimonio frio y calculador, que mantenía a su hijo en un internado desde los 8 años. Toda su rabia se centraba en ellos y especialmente en la mujer que debía secuestrar.

Por otro lado, las motivaciones de Gold eran todo un misterio, que no había aclarado del todo en ningún momento, lo que causaba su desconfianza.

 _\- ¿Y qué gana usted con todo esto?.- Preguntó Emma._

 _\- Solo quiero hacer un trueque con el doctor Mills, como comprenderá no necesito dinero.- Afirmó inmediatamente con una sonrisa de superioridad.- La vida de la señora Mills no correrá peligro, se lo aseguro, aunque no dudo que una parte de usted querría matarla con sus propias manos.- Dijo con sarcasmo._

 _\- Pero eso no quita que sea ilegal. Secuestrar a alguien… no entra dentro de mi idea de recuperar a mi hijo. Ahora que sé la verdad, puedo recurrir a la ley._

 _La risa estridente del señor Mills hizo que alzara las cejas esperando una explicación._

 _\- Ellos lo tienen todo y usted no tiene nada, jamás podrá recuperarlo sin mi ayuda, se lo aseguro. Pero una vez que usted secuestre a la señora Mills, su marido se verá obligado a devolverme lo que es mío y a usted lo que es suyo._

 _\- ¿Y si algo sale mal?.- Inquirió Emma preocupada._

 _\- Tengo muchos contactos, en el cuerpo policial y en los juzgados, no tiene de qué preocuparse, usted saldría indemne.- Replicó el hombre._

 _\- Lo pinta usted todo muy bonito, pero estamos hablando de un tema bastante escabroso. Nunca he hecho algo parecido. ¿Cuál es el plan?._

El señor Gold tenía todo muy bien estudiado. Sabía en qué momento exacto tendría que secuestrarla, puesto que había seguido sus movimientos durante bastante tiempo y conocía sus rutas de tránsito y horarios habituales, había preparado una pequeña cabaña donde retendría a la mujer durante el periodo que durasen las negociaciones y había dispuesto un vehículo menos llamativo que su Volkswagen amarillo.

Exasperada y con un aspecto fantasmal, Emma echó un corto vistazo a la carpeta que descansaba sobre la mesita baja de su salón. Contenía toda la información que necesitaba, incluyendo un resumen de la vida del doctor y su mujer. Había un expediente psicológico de su hijo que ya había leído vorazmente y fotos, especialmente de la señora Mills, una mujer muy hermosa, con un porte elegante y refinado, solo seis años mayor que ella. Henry, en cambio, era la viva imagen de Emma y de su padre. Pelo castaño y ojos verdes, de un tono más apagado que los de su madre biológica. Nariz pequeña y cara redonda. Verlo en aquellas fotos le había dejado una sensación de melancolía y un fuerte odio hacia los Mills por arrebatarle todos aquellos momentos con él, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarlas una y otra vez. Apretó los labios con desaprobación ante su actitud y se mesó el pelo.

A pesar de que Emma era una persona solitaria por elección, en este preciso momento habría dado lo que fuera por una opinión ajena. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que ya había tomado su decisión.

Capitulo 4

Le sudaban las manos, mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza. El latido de su corazón le asustaba, temiendo que pudiera oírse en el silencio de aquella noche. Todo estaba sucediendo como Gold había previsto. Regina Mills había ido al gimnasio sobre las ocho de la noche y un par de horas más tarde, a un bloque de apartamentos al encuentro de su amante. La idea de que la madre de su hijo le fuera infiel a su marido no le agradaba en absoluto y no podía dejar de juzgarla por ello. Hasta ese momento todo en ella le disgustaba y le irritaba, y la idea del secuestro cada vez le resultaba más agradable. Quería verla sufrir, quería golpearla, hasta había soñado con estrangularla con sus propias manos, pero sabía que jamás llegaría a tal extremo.

Emma miró por el retrovisor cuando oyó el ruido de una ramita al romperse. Respiró hondo y estrechó los ojos para darse cuenta de que era el momento. Regina Mills venía directa hacia su coche. Solo tendría que tapar su cara con un pasamontañas y tomarla de sorpresa por detrás. Pero nada salió como debía.

Los nervios provocaron que hiciera demasiado ruido al salir. Como consecuencia la señora Mills se volvió para ver de donde venía el sonido y al verla con el pasamontañas, sus alarmas se activaron y echó a correr, internándose a la izquierda, entre los arbustos. Emma chasqueó la lengua disgustada y torció la cabeza resignada. Como fiadora de fianzas, estaba acostumbrada a perseguir y dar caza. Salió corriendo tras ella y tras atravesar los arbustos, la vio a pocos metros mirando a su alrededor, aterrorizada, buscando, probablemente, alguien a quien pedir ayuda, pero el parque estaba desierto a esa hora de la noche. La morena, se giró y la miró asustada. Sus ojos dejaron a Emma sin aliento y por un momento dudó… pero solo fue un momento. La alcanzó tras una pequeña carrera y ambas cayeron al suelo. La señora Mills chillaba y se removía con violencia de espaldas, bajo la presión del cuerpo de Emma que le tapó la boca con su mano pero la mujer le mordió con fuerza y aprovechó la distracción para darse la vuelta y mirar a su captor, todavía horrorizada, pero también enfadada y rabiosa. Emma supo que estaba dispuesta a luchar y era fuerte, dios si lo era. Forcejearon, hasta que sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros, respirando agitadamente. Aquello no era nada profesional y si Emma seguía así, solo conseguiría llamar la atención de alguien, así que sacó el arma que Gold le había dado y que se había asegurado de descargar antes, y apuntó a su cabeza. La mujer del doctor, se quedó petrificada, sin atreverse a hacer ningún otro movimiento.

\- Si colabora, no tendré que usarla.- Susurró Emma por primera vez observando de cerca el bello rostro de aquella mujer, que asintió sin hablar. - Levántese y ande por delante, pegada a mi. No intente escapar o dispararé.

Regina Mills siguió sus ordenes sin dilación y echaron a andar en dirección al coche. Emma la hizo entrar en el asiento del copiloto y la esposó a la puerta con rudeza.

\- Póngaselo.- Ordenó pasándole un saco para taparse la cabeza.

\- No pienso ponerme eso.- Contestó indignada la mujer.

\- ¡Hágalo de una vez!.- Le chilló Emma alterada.

\- No sé que pretende con esto, pero no va a conseguir nada.- Dijo la señora Mills poniéndose la mascara a regañadientes.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Derechos: No son mías.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 5

Sosteniéndose a duras penas sobre sus temblorosas piernas, Emma Swan abrió como pudo la puerta de aquella pequeña casita en el bosque, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a la señora Mills para evitar que cayera al suelo, pues todavía llevaba puesto el saco. Era la primera vez que entraba allí y la sensación fue acogedora, sobre todo porque se sentía a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Además, todo era relativamente nuevo, olía a madera y a barniz.

Bajó los parpados, se quitó con alivio el pasamontañas y respiró por fin, después de haber estado conteniendo el aliento por largo tiempo. Sentó a la mujer morena en el sofá y se apresuró a bajar las persianas.

\- ¿Puedo quitarme ya esto?.- Solicitó Regina Mills irritada.

\- Cállese.- Ordenó Emma asustándose al oír su voz. Incomoda con la situación, intentó tranquilizarse.- Necesito una copa.- Dijo para sí misma, ignorando la petición de la mujer, mientras la esposaba al brazo del sillón.

Volvió pocos minutos después con un vaso de whisky y se sentó en el sillón de una sola plaza que había en el salón, frente a Regina. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo y masajeó el puente de su nariz, esperando aliviar así el acuciante dolor de cabeza.

\- Tengo sed.- Oyó decir a la morena con altisonancia.

\- Vale.- Dijo Emma levantándose y dirigiéndole una fiera mirada a la mujer.- Le traeré agua y algo de comer. ¿Alguna preferencia?.- Preguntó con el mismo tono irritado.

\- No tengo hambre, pero ¿podría traerme un poco de lo mismo que usted está tomando?, yo también estoy nerviosa.

Emma la vio encogerse de hombros y por primera vez comprendió lo asustada que debía estar. Por extraño que pareciese, se sintió mal y se maldijo por ello. Tragó saliva y se mesó el cabello molesta consigo misma. - Está bien. Pero no voy a ser considerada con usted, no se lo merece, se conformará con agua.- Dijo Emma lacónicamente. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para servirle una vaso de agua. Cuando regresó, se asustó al comprobar que Regina Mills se había quitado el saco y ahora la miraba entre sorprendida y asustada. Emma quiso estrellar la copa en el suelo cuando fue presa de la ira.

\- ¡No le di permiso para que se quitara el saco!. ¿En qué estaba pensando?.- Le gritó acercándose para intimidarla y dejando la copa delante suya con un golpe brusco, hizo amago de golpearla, pero se contuvo.

\- No podía respirar.- Balbuceó la otra mujer con el corazón desbocado y con la mirada fija en la de Emma Swan. Emma comprobó que estaba temblando, encogida y a punto de llorar.

\- ¡Deje de mirarme, por el amor de dios!.- Exclamó con resignación, pues ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Lo siento… pero… es que… se parece usted tanto a una persona que conozco.- Se excusó con el ceño fruncido, encogiéndose aun más sobre si misma.

Emma contempló el gesto en la cara de la otra mujer y después recorrió con sus ojos su cuerpo. Llevaba una camisa de seda gris y unos pantalones de pinzas negros, que se ajustaban perfectamente insinuando las nobles curvas. Era tremendamente sensual, hasta en aquella situación, tratándose de la persona que era. Negó con la cabeza intentando centrarse en odiarla.

\- Ya da igual… en fin.- Murmuró en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué me ha secuestrado? Debe ser una equivocación.- Preguntó la mujer del Doctor, un poco mas calmada y confiada.

\- Usted no está en disposición de hacer ninguna pregunta.- Dijo Emma volviéndose a sentar con brusquedad en el sillón y mirando con intenso rencor a la otra mujer. Transcurrieron varios segundos en un silencio denso mientras se miraban y todo un abanico de emociones se agitaba en el interior de ambas, pero el tono de un teléfono, las asustó.

Capitulo 6

Regina Mills abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se había quedado dormida hacía apenas una hora. Se masajeó la sien recordando su situación y a pesar de ello, mantuvo la sangre fría. La habitación donde aquella mujer la había encerrado era pequeña y triste, solo compuesta pon un camastro incomodo, un lavabo y un inodoro. Estaba en el sótano y allí hacía más frío que en la planta alta. Se sentó rígida sobre el camastro al oír sonido de pies bajando las escaleras. Supuso que era la mujer con el desayuno.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y la mujer rubia, con la cabeza bien alta y orgullosa, soltó de mala gana una bandeja en el suelo. Solo había un plato con lo que parecía huevo revuelto y un poco de agua. Regina tenía hambre, pero permaneció quieta en el lugar, solo observando a la mujer que le devolvía la misma mirada de antes, llena de odio. Por ahora, era una persona imprevisible y Regina Mills debía asegurarse de que no corría peligro su vida.

\- Supongo que debo olvidarme del postre.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿No me tiene miedo, verdad?.- Preguntó Emma Swan frunciendo el ceño. Se le notaba nerviosa en el movimiento de sus manos, que Regina Mills comprobó que eran blancas y largas.

\- ¿Debería?.- Preguntó la señora Mills a su vez, con arrogancia.- No parece usted una persona peligrosa. Es más, parece una novata en esto de secuestrar personas.

Como única respuesta, Emma Swam se fue hacia ella con todo el odio que sentía, la tomó del cuello con brusquedad y la estampó contra la pared. Los ojos de Regina Mills se abrieron llenos de pánico cuando de algún lugar había aparecido un largo cuchillo de carnicero en aquellas manos blancas, que ahora se apretaba contra su garganta. Sintió el filo cortante y frio, y comenzó a temblar, temiendo lo peor. Apenas si podía respirar, pero la mujer rubia se dedicó a mirarla con duda, parecía querer hacerle daño realmente y al mismo tiempo temía hacerlo. Retiró el cuchillo con la misma brusquedad, haciéndole sin querer un pequeño corte, y se fue dando un portazo.

No había sentido miedo hasta ese momento. Ahora estaba horrorizada y solo pudo soltar un llanto contenido, tapándose la boca con una mano. La señora Mills miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna forma de escapar de allí. No había ventanas ni la puerta cedió cuando empujó varias veces frustrada. Después de intentarlo todo, se dejó caer poco a poco, arrastrando su espalda por la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Derechos: No son mías.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 7

Se sentía fatal. Emma no era así, pero no podía imponer su dominio por medio solo de la amenaza verbal. Tenía que demostrar su poder mediante la fuerza. Se sentía amenazada, a pesar de que era la morena la que estaba encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Regina Mills era tan altanera, tan prepotente y tan fría como había presupuesto ya, pero tras haberla acorralado, la había mirado con verdadero terror y en vez de sentir placer por ello, Emma se sentía asqueada y esa fue la razón por la que se dedicó a beber una copa de whisky tras otra. Nunca había tenido problemas con la bebida, pero saber que su hijo estaba vivo en algún lugar, la había llevado hasta el límite. Era consciente de que estaba ebria y en aquella situación, intentaba recordar qué era lo que el señor Gold le había dicho en su última conversación.

 _\- ¿Señorita Swan, como ha ido la operación?.- Escuchó preguntar al otro lado de la linea._

 _\- Está en el salón.- respondió tensa._

 _\- No habrá dejado que la vea, ¿cierto?.- Se le notaba preocupado por esa cuestión._

 _\- No.- Mintió nerviosa._

 _\- Bien, bájela al sótano y déjela allí encerrada. Procure que coma y beba, pero no demasiado. Tiene que tener miedo… ¿entiende?.- Explicó impasible.- Si se ve en la necesidad de hacerlo, puede golpearla, pero sin que peligre su vida._

 _\- No voy a hacer tal cosa, ese no era el trato.- Se quejó molesta._

 _\- Solo he dicho si se ve en la necesidad, si intenta escapar, por ejemplo.- La voz de Gold se volvió amenazante.- Recuerde que si no tenemos éxito puede olvidarse de ver a su hijo._

 _\- ¿Es una amenaza?.- Pregunto Emma a la defensiva._

 _\- En absoluto.- Dijo Gold riéndose al otro lado de la línea.- Es una realidad.- Respiró pesadamente.- Dejaremos un día a la señora Mills en el sótano, antes de ponernos en contacto con Daniel Mills._

 _\- Entendido.- Asintió Emma. Luego hubo un mutismo tenso.- ¿Puedo preguntarle qué es lo que quiere usted del señor Mills?_

 _\- No debe preocuparse por eso.- Le dijo anodino._

 _\- Está bien._

 _\- Pero por favor, nunca diga mi nombre ante ella._

 _\- ¿Ella le conoce?.- Inquirió Emma embargada por la curiosidad._

 _\- En efecto. Soy el abogado de la familia.- Dijo tranquilamente, como si aquella confesión no cambiara nada._

 _\- Es…- Se paró de golpe, pensativa.- Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué conoce tan bien a la familia.- Emma sonrió para sí misma, sorprendida._

 _\- Tampoco le hable de Henry.- Le advirtió seguidamente.- No debe saber cuales son sus motivaciones, todavía. Ahora volvamos a repasar el plan…_

Estaba claro que Emma Swan no tenía especial talento para aquella empresa. Todo se estaba desarrollando con demasiada rapidez y había algo que se le escapaba… a decir verdad, todo se le escapaba de las manos.

Capitulo 8

Regina Mills estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazada a sus piernas encogidas. Pensaba que todo aquello se escapaba de su control y para la señora Mills todo tenía que estar bajo su absoluto mando. Sentirse a merced de las emociones de la mujer rubia solo le provocaba desasosiego. Se había sentido así durante muchos años, primero bajo el yugo de su madre, y cuando se independizó, bajo el de su marido. Siempre se había sentido como una mujer florero, incapacitada para tomar decisiones y actuar… pero eso ya había llegado a su fin.

Se tensó al oír el pestillo de la puerta y la figura de la mujer rubia apareció ojerosa ante ella. Se detuvo sin llegar a entrar. Tenía un vaso de whisky en sus manos.

\- ¿Quiere?.- Balbuceó a duras penas ofreciéndole el vaso. Era obvio que estaba achispada, pero Regina Mills la miró expectante, muda de terror. La mujer rubia se tensó y apretó la mandíbula con rabia, tomándose la copa de un solo trago.- De todas formas no le habría dado.- Dijo despectiva.

\- Esto es increíble.- Murmuró la señora Mills para sí misma.- ¿Está borracha?.- Preguntó indignada.

Emma Swan no contestó, sino que siguió mirándola con intensidad. Regina Mills sabía que la mujer rubia era no solo imprudente sino también muy impulsiva, y no saber qué era lo que vendría a continuación, la obligó a buscar una salida. La puerta estaba abierta y pensó que aquel era el momento oportuno para escapar. Ebria como estaba, la otra mujer era más débil y más torpe. Sabía defensa personal y no dudó en levantarse con ligereza y correr en su dirección, dispuesta a atacarla, pero no contaba con el hecho de que Emma Swan también sabía defenderse. Chocó contra la mujer morena, sintiendo como golpeaba su estomago con la cabeza y ambas cayeron al suelo, forcejeando. Emma Swan logro ventaja sobre ella y colocándose a horcajadas la golpeó en la cara solo una vez, suficiente para hacerle sangre en el labio. Regina Mills la miró sorprendida y molesta. A Emma no le importó, sino que sostuvo sus manos sobre su cabeza y la miró con rabia.

\- Deje de hacer eso.- Le dijo Emma respirando con violencia muy cerca de su cara.- No quiero hacerle daño… bueno, sí que quiero, pero no así. - Le aclaró amenazadora.

Regina Mills respiraba aceleradamente, asustada y sintiéndose débil, y no le gustaba sentirse así. Emma Swan se quedó allí, sobre ella. La odiaba, pero sentirla tan frágil y a su merced le gustaba. Entonces observó con placer su cuello, ahora tenso y rígido, con la yugular palpitante, y siguió bajando hasta perderse en su escote, tan suave… su corazón comenzó a latir todavía más rápido... Abrió los ojos mucho, disgustada consigo misma por estar ebria y sentir aquel placer perverso… se despegó rápidamente y se incorporó toscamente, evitando volver a mirar a Regina Mills. Luego, ante el asombro de la morena, salió dando un portazo.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Derechos: No son mías

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 9

Con la cabeza dejada caer sobre la incomoda cama, Regina Mills no dejaba de repasar el último encuentro con su captora. No solo se había atrevido a golpearla, sino que le había mirado de aquella manera que la señora Mills no lograba interpretar. Era odio, sí, pero mezclado con algo más… ¿deseo?. Pero no, debía estar delirando, claramente. Se tocó el labio, hinchado por el golpe y se dio la vuelta en el camastro con el orgullo herido, momento en que la joven rubia volvió a abrir la puerta para dejar la bandeja con la cena, con más suavidad de lo habitual. Cuando comprobó que la señora Mills no se dignaba a moverse ni a darse la vuelta, ignorándola, se cruzó de brazos contra la pared y cerró la puerta con ella dentro.

\- ¿No piensa comer? No ha probado bocado.- Dijo con cierta incomodidad. La morena siguió en silencio, con los ojos abiertos y atentos, y el corazón desbocado, pero sin dignarse a darse la vuelta.- ¿Piensa dejarse morir de hambre?… porque eso sería maravilloso. Si se muere no me sentiré culpable.- Desdobló sus brazos y se acercó al camastro.- Eso me recuerda lo culpable que usted se debe sentir.

\- No voy a comer esa bazofia.- Dijo al fin, sin mirarla. La rubia rechinó los dientes, molesta, pero debía admitir que su comida no era gran cosa y realmente no quería matarla de hambre. Emma Swan estaba acostumbrada a comer comida basura, pizza y hamburguesas.

Se marchó sin decir nada más y tras cerrar la puerta, Regina Mills se volvió para mirar la bandeja. A pesar del hambre que la tenía frágil e irritada, sintió nauseas cuando vio la sopa aguada. Tenía que admitir que se moría por un zumo fresquito y algo de fruta.

Emma Swan abrió la puerta media hora más tarde, cargando con dos cajas de pizza cuyo olor despertó a la señora Mills, que se incorporó en la cama, mirando anhelante las cajas, pero sin poder dejar su pose orgullosa. En la otra mano, llevaba dos botellines de cerveza. No era fruta ni zumo, pero valdría.

\- Está bien.- Dijo cediendo.- Tengo hambre.- Confesó molesta y avergonzada por mostrarse tan débil. Por primera vez, Emma Swan sonrió con cierta prepotencia y la señora Mills puso los ojos en blanco. Emma dejó caer una de las cajas a sus pies y abrió la suya, sentándose frente a ella, en el suelo de la habitación.

\- ¿Rubia o morena?.- Le preguntó la señorita Swan a continuación, con media sonrisa ladeada, mostrándole los dos botellines.

\- Rubia.- Fue la escueta respuesta de la señora Mills. Si pensaba que iba a cenar con ella como si nada, estaba muy equivocada. Tomó la cerveza con gesto molesto y se sentó sobre la cama, abriendo la caja y oliendo la comida con avidez e ignorando a la otra mujer.

\- Es irónico que haya elegido la rubia.- Comentó Emma tranquilamente, mientras mordía su trozo de pizza. Regina Mills la miró confusa y Emma señaló su pelo mientras alzaba una de sus cejas sonriendo. De nuevo Regina Mills se la quedó mirando aturdida.- ¿Qué mira? ¿No tiene hambre?.- Preguntó Emma, algo avergonzada.

\- Cuando sonríe… me recuerda usted demasiado a mi hijo.- Comentó con cierta reticencia.

Emma dejó de comer al instante y su cara se crispó, volviendo su mascara de odio.

\- Soy Emma, Emma Swan.- Murmuró de repente. Sabía que no debía haberle dicho su nombre, pero quería saber si la conocía, si sabía de quien era el hijo que había robado. La cara de Regina Mills no cambió su expresión.

\- ¿Se supone que debo conocerla?.- Preguntó con la boca llena, olvidándose de sus buenas formas y del dolor que sentía en el labio inferior.

\- Me conoce, pero no lo recuerda, porque jamás le ha importado.- Contestó Emma con frialdad. Luego se incorporó dando un trago de su cerveza y salió sin más.

Capitulo 10

Por la mañana, Emma Swan abrió la puerta, con la bandeja y un desayuno compuesto por macedonia de frutas y zumo. Regina miró la comida con agrado, pero se quedó tensa sin hacer ningún movimiento.

\- ¿Usted es la madre biológica de Henry?.- Preguntó Regina en voz baja, casi con miedo.

\- Sí… soy su madre.- Contestó Emma con frialdad.- Por eso usted está aquí, porque me lo arrebató.

\- Yo… no sabía… yo no se lo arrebaté… me dijeron que su madre era una vagabunda que no quería a su hijo y que lo había dado en adopción.- Aclaró disgustada.

\- ¡Eso no fue así!- Contestó Emma airada, golpeando la pared con su puño desnudo y haciéndose daño en el acto.- ¡Me lo quitaron!.- Gritó frustrada. - Me dijeron que había muerto tras una serie de complicaciones. Yo era una niña prácticamente, una huérfana que había dado a luz en la cárcel… no tenía nada ni nadie que diera la cara por mi… firmé los papeles de su defunción y pensé que todo había terminado ahí. - Dijo bajando el tono de voz, avergonzada.

Regina Mills se sintió terriblemente mal ante aquella historia… era triste y debió haberse negado cuando su marido puso a Henry en sus manos por primera vez, pero se enamoró del bebé nada más verlo. Nunca se paró mucho a pensar en toda la historia que había detrás. Se incorporó lentamente, y dudosa, alargó una mano hacía la mujer rubia, posándola en su brazo. Realmente aquella mujer había removido algo en su interior y quería reconfortarla.

\- Lo siento, no sabía todo eso… si lo hubiera sabido le aseguro…

\- No me toque.- Murmuró Emma con rabia contenida, retirando la mano de un manotazo.- Usted hizo algo ilegal sin pararse a pensar en nada más que su deseo egoísta. ¿Comprar un niño? ¡Cómo si comprara algo material!.- Emma miró a la mujer con desprecio.- Me da asco.- Regina Mills le devolvió una mirada confusa.

\- Ya le dije que no hubo dinero de por medio. Fue una adopción cerrada, los papeles que usted firmó me temo que no eran sobre su defunción.- Emma boqueó sorprendida y se sintió estúpida al darse cuenta del error que había cometido.- Y yo, lo hice por egoísmo sí, pero daría mi vida por Henry.- Confesó Regina con seguridad.- Lo amo más que a nadie y soy capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario por él.

\- ¿Por eso lo mantiene encerrado en un internado, lejos de usted?.- Preguntó Emma con sarcasmo.

\- Usted no lo entiende…

\- ¡Cállese!.- Gritó Emma, interrumpiéndola y acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Regina, amenazadora. Regina temblaba, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que los ojos de la otra mujer estaban húmedos. - No quiero escuchar más sus pobres excusas. ¡Cómase eso, o muérase de una vez!.- Y de nuevo se marchó dando un sonoro portazo, algo que se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre.

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

Derechos: No son mías

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 11

Emma estaba nerviosa, demasiado. Había recorrido toda la casa sin saber a qué dedicar el tiempo libre. Lo único que hacía era pensar en su hijo, en la señora Mills y en su fracaso como secuestradora. Sabía que todo lo estaba haciendo mal. La mujer del doctor había visto su rostro y sabía quién era. Precisamente, Gold le había advertido que debía evitar ambas cosas, pero tenía demasiadas emociones contenidas en su interior y era imposible controlarlas con toda la información confusa que estaba recibiendo.

Por otro lado, Regina Mills, era todo lo que ella no era ni sería jamás. Una mujer inteligente, segura, delicada, refinada y elegante. Tenía un halo que imponía respeto, a pesar de que Emma parecía tener el control de la situación. Parecía, porque obviamente no lo tenía. Para empezar, debería odiarla, pero tenía una curiosidad insana por la mujer morena. Se estaba volviendo loca encerrada en aquella casa, sabiendo que la madre adoptiva de su hijo estaba allí mismo. Quería preguntarle mil cosas acerca de Henry. Regina Mills era el único vinculo que tenía en aquel momento con su hijo, del que no sabía casi nada.

En segundo lugar, Emma tenía un don, sabía cuando alguien mentía y Regina Mills no lo había hecho cuando dijo que amaba al chico más que a nadie. Tenía celos de ella, de la posible relación que tuviera con su hijo y del hecho de que lo hubiese sostenido cuando era un bebe. Ella le habría visto dar sus primeros paso, habría celebrado su primer cumpleaños, le habría oído decir su primera palabra... Si pensaba en ello, acrecentaba su rabia y era lo que tenía que hacer… odiarla… pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo.

En tercer lugar, Gold ya había contactado con el señor Mills. Al parecer solo le había avisado de que tenía a su mujer rehén. Le había advertido de que no avisara a la policía y luego le dijo que se pondría en contacto más adelante para negociar. Por supuesto, todo lo había hecho a través de un intermediario.

 _\- Estaba bastante nervioso y preocupado.- Dijo Gold a través del teléfono.- Cederá a la primera.- Prosiguió convencido._

 _\- ¿Está seguro de que no avisará a la policía?.- Preguntó Emma preocupada._

 _\- No, sabe que si lo hace no volverá a ver a su mujer.- Sentenció su cliente._

 _\- ¿Eso que quiere decir?.- Inquirió Emma.- Me dijo que ella no correría peligro._

 _\- Pero eso él no lo sabe.- Le aclaró Gold.- ¿No se estará encariñando con ella?. Recuerde de quien se trata.- El tono de voz de Gold sonaba, en este punto, bastante preocupado, como si temiera algo que Emma no alcanzaba a entender._

 _\- Por supuesto que sé quien es.- Aclaró Emma con demasiada seguridad._

 _\- Está bien… ¿ha tenido algún problema con ella?._

 _\- No.- Mintió Emma.- Está colaborando._

 _\- Es extraño, Regina Mills no es precisamente una mujer sumisa.- Murmuró con desconfianza Gold._

 _\- Deje de preocuparse, lo tengo todo bajo control._

 _\- No me cabe la menor duda.- Contestó Gold, pero su respuesta tenía un tono sarcástico que dejó intranquila a Emma durante el resto del día._

Porque ella sabía que era una gran mentira. No tenía nada bajo control, ni siquiera podía controlar sus propias emociones.

Capitulo 12

Cuando Emma Swan abrió la puerta para traer la cena, Regina Mills ya tenía preparado un discurso. La mujer rubia no parecía querer hablar, estaba reacia y fría y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta y marcharse sin decir nada, pero la voz de Regina la detuvo.

\- Admito mi culpa en este asunto.- Sentenció. - Fui una egoísta.- Se disculpó mirando a Emma con una intensidad que desestabilizó a la rubia.- Hace 15 años, mi marido, Daniel, puso un bebé en mis brazos. Era tan hermoso, que me enamoré de él irremediablemente.- Emma se apoyó en la pared, dispuesta a escucharla. Regina prosiguió.- Llevábamos intentado tener un hijo un par de años, pero finalmente, resultó que yo era estéril.- Admitió avergonzada.- Mi matrimonio hacia aguas, Señorita Swan, y yo solo quería ser feliz. Creí que un bebe sería la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

\- Si pretende convertirse en la víctima…

\- Déjeme terminar, ¿quiere?.- La interrumpió Regina con el ceño fruncido. Emma Swan estuvo tentada de sonreír. - No me siento como una victima, solo intento que entienda por qué lo hice… Henry se convirtió en toda mi vida y fue, al mismo tiempo, el motivo de que mi matrimonio acabara.

\- Pero continúan casados.- Corroboró Emma extrañada.

\- Es algo meramente formal.- Aclaró Regina incomoda.- Me volqué tanto en Henry, que dejé desatendido a mi esposo y él busco en otras mujeres esas atenciones.- Explicó con tranquilidad.- No ponga esa cara, no quiero su compasión…

\- No me da pena, ya sabe que la odio.- Aclaró Emma rápidamente.- Además, me consta que usted también tiene sus distracciones, señora Mills, soy consciente de que no está usted libre de pecado.

Por toda respuesta, Regina Mills solo abrió la boca y alzo una ceja sorprendida.

\- Veo que usted ha hecho bien sus deberes.- Carraspeó incomoda. - Mi marido internó a Henry, con la excusa de querer darle la mejor educación… solo fue una artimaña para alejarlo de mi, su último intento para salvar nuestro matrimonio, pero lo que hizo solo consiguió distanciarnos más. - Explicó con cierta tristeza.- Y yo busqué cariño en otra persona.

\- Entiendo.- dijo Emma.- Pero todo eso no la exime de su culpa y no hace que la odie menos.

\- No me importa que me odie… solo quiero saber qué pretende con todo esto.

\- Quiero lo que es mio.- Sentenció Emma con seguridad, cruzándose de brazos.

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

Derechos: No son mías.

Buenas! He tardado un par de días en publicar por la boda de mi sister, pero aquí vamos con otros dos capis. Espero que os guste.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 13

\- Quiero lo que es mio.- Sentenció Emma con seguridad, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Me gustaría poder ayudarla, pero me temo que eso es imposible.- Dijo con suficiencia.- Legalmente Henry es mi hijo.

\- ¿Legalmente?.- Espetó Emma disgustada.

\- Sí, a fin de cuentas, su firma consta en los papeles que así lo dictan.

\- Pero usted sabe la verdad ahora, sabe que fue un engaño.

\- ¿Y qué pretende? ¿Que le ceda su custodia?. Lo he criado durante 15 años, señorita Swan. No estoy dispuesta a perderlo ahora. ¡Es mi hijo!.- Gritó.

\- ¡No, es mi hijo!.- Gritó a su vez Emma.

Y ambas se quedaron allí paradas, observándose en la distancia, en una lucha silenciosa pero cargada de ira. Pero esta vez Emma no tenía intención de perder el control sobre sí misma. Se contuvo, apretando los puños, y soltó un suspiro resignado.

\- No me gusta esta situación…

\- Claro, a mi me encanta.- Contestó Regina Mills con tono sarcástico.

\- Esto es un error...- Murmuró Emma aturdida.- No quiero seguir con esto.- Se dio la vuelta con el pecho oprimido por la angustia.

Regina Mills parecía sorprendida y al mismo tiempo aterrada, y de repente intentó golpear a Emma, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas. La mujer rubia se dio la vuelta y la atrapó entre sus brazos. La morena luchó contra el agarré quedando de espaldas a Emma, quien seguía sujetando sus manos con fuerza.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos?.- Interrogó Regina Mills con la boca seca y casi sin aliento.- ¿Pretende que vuelva a mi casa y hagamos como si no hubiese pasado nada?.- Dijo sarcástica.

\- Nunca haría eso, ¿verdad?.- La pregunta de Emma estaba cargada de inocente esperanza.

\- Cuando salga de aquí no le quepa la menor duda de que la denunciaré, señorita Swan.- Contestó Regina casi escupiendo las palabras.

Emma se quedo quieta, pero chasqueó la lengua disgustada. Regina Mills no estaba luchando ya por liberarse, pero sin embargo, Emma no la soltó. La observó detenidamente. Tenía el pelo graso, pegado a la frente y el cutis pálido y ojeroso.

\- Uhhh, ¿no huele eso?.- Dijo con cierta burla.- Alguien necesita un baño.- Murmuró cerca del oído de la morena.

Regina Mills sintió un escalofrío por su espalda y se giró para mirar a Emma con el orgullo herido.

\- ¡Suélteme ya!.- Dijo siendo liberada al fin por Emma.- ¿Cómo quiere que huela?. No hice la maleta antes de salir, no se me avisó de estas vacaciones.- farfulló furiosa.

\- Le dejaré tomar un baño y le prestaré algo de ropa, pero va a tener que hacerlo conmigo delante.- Aclaró Emma con una sonrisa picará, que borró nada más darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Coquetear con su rehén no entraba dentro de su objetivo, aunque por alguna extraña razón, se divertía provocándola.

Capitulo 14

A través de una pequeña ventana, en el baño, un cielo grisaceo se abría paso en la espesura de aquél bosque. La nieve se derretía, cayendo de las ramas en silencio. Regina sonrió inconscientemente ante la belleza del paisaje. Desnuda como estaba, temblaba de frío antes de entrar en la bañera. El agua caliente la hizo sentirse como en casa y gimió de placer sin poder evitarlo, sonrojándose al instante, cuando recordó que aquella mujer estaba allí, vuelta de espaldas y sentada pacientemente sobre el inodoro.

\- Puede tomarse el tiempo que necesite.- Le dijo Emma Swan comprensiva.

La rubia estaba tensa, a pesar de mostrarse estoica con la situación. Por alguna extraña razón que ni ella alcanzaba a comprender, imaginar a la otra mujer desnuda, la estaba haciendo sentir incomoda.

\- Se lo agradezco, pero con usted aquí, no es igual.- Respondió la señora Mills, torciendo la boca con una mueca de resignación.

\- Se acostumbrará…

Regina Mills se removió en la bañera, apoyándose en el borde para observar a la mujer con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Piensa retenerme toda la vida?.- Inquirió arrastrando las palabras.

\- No pienso soportarla mucho tiempo, todo depende de lo que tarde en negociar con su marido.

\- ¿Daniel?.- Regina sonrió con cierto sarcasmo.- No obtendrá nada de mi marido. Ya le dije que lo nuestro es pura formalidad.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.- Contestó Emma con voz rasposa.

\- ¿Ya ha hablado con él?.- Preguntó curiosa.

\- Eso no le incumbe.

\- Bueno, yo soy la rehén, creo que me implica de lleno.

\- Deje de perder el tiempo y lávese.- Contestó Emma secamente.

\- Está bien, ¿puede frotarme la espalda?.- Preguntó con inocencia.

Emma se volvió para mirarla de reojo, apurada y comprobó que la morena la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Tranquila, solo le estaba tomando el pelo.- Dijo a continuación, tomando la manopla.

\- Es usted muy graciosa, teniendo en cuenta la circunstancia en la que se encuentra.

\- Usted no me engaña, señorita Swan. Es una persona buena y esto le viene grande. Sé que no quiere hacerme daño.- Habló con tranquilidad.

\- No, pero no dudaré en hacerlo si intenta escapar.- Aclaró Emma con frialdad.

\- No lo haré, pero a cambio usted debe prometerme que compartiremos la custodia de Henry.- Dijo volviendo a mirarla.

Emma no pudo evitar volverse por completo. Se arrepintió al instante, cuando fue incapaz de disimular su turbación al ver el pecho desnudo de la mujer morena. La espuma caía de sus hombros, blancos y suaves. Regina Mills le devolvía una mirada suplicante. Tenía el pelo mojado y algunos mechones se habían pegado a su rostro, ahora sonrojado. Emma se recompuso como pudo, carraspeando y tragando saliva.

\- Tal vez, si todo sale bien, podamos llegar a un acuerdo.- Dijo conforme.

\- Bien.- Contestó la mujer morena sonriendo complacida.

Emma se la quedó mirando, todavía trastornada. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír y en aquel momento supo que aquella mujer solo le traería problemas.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Derechos: No son mías.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 15

Aquello definitivamente, no estaba bien, pensaba Emma mientras recorría las habitaciones, bajando las persianas. Fuera nevaba y lo hacía con bastante fuerza. Al llegar a su habitación, tomó uno de sus pijamas y lo llevó hasta el baño. Aunque Regina Mills había prometido que no escaparía, la había dejado esposada a uno de los armarios del baño. Todavía no confiaba en ella y a pesar de saber que no debería crear ningún vinculo, Emma le había ofrecido una tregua y la había propuesto tomar una copa en el salón.

Al entrar en el baño, la señora Mills seguía en la misma posición, medio adormilada, pero abrió los ojos al oír la puerta. Tenía una toalla atada a su cuerpo y temblaba a pesar de estar junto al calefactor.

\- Si tarda más, habría puerto de hipotermia.- Dijo castañeando los dientes y arrebatando el pijama de las manos de Emma con un gesto tosco.

\- Lo siento, pero he tenido que cerrar las persianas.- Confesó Emma, molesta con la actitud de la mujer.

\- Lo entiendo. Teme que su cómplice nos descubra charlando como amigas.- Afirmó ajustándose el pantalón de algodón.

\- No siga por ahí o me veré obligada a romper esta tregua antes siquiera de que haya empezado.- Le advirtió Emma.

\- Vale, la sigo.- Le dijo con un gesto de la mano para que la guiase.

Se acomodaron en el salón como la primera vez, Emma sentada con rigidez en el sillón de una sola plaza y Regina en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. A Emma le parecía que aquella mujer se mostraba cómoda y en una actitud desenfadada teniendo en cuenta cual era su actual situación. Ella, por otro lado, no conseguía deshacerse de la tensión. El tic tac de un reloj se hizo evidente y fuera, los truenos eran cada vez más persistentes.

\- ¿Qué quiere beber?.- Inquirió Emma tras un rato de incomodo silencio.

\- Lo más fuerte que tenga.- Respondió la señora Mills encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No queda whisky, pero creo que hay algunas botellas de vino en la cocina.- Se incorporó y se acercó dudosa.- Tengo que...- Tomó las esposas de nuevo y Regina Mills asintió sin quejarse.

\- De todas formas, no llegaría muy lejos con la nevada que está cayendo.

Efectivamente, el viento descendía aullando y silbando por la chimenea, avivando el fuego y haciendo crepitar la madera. Regina Mills tenía terror a las tormentas y aunque en presencia de la otra mujer se sentía curiosamente protegida, ahora la intensa luz de los rayos y su posterior tronar, le hicieron abrir los ojos con terror. En el salón no había más luz que la de las llamas de la chimenea y la de una lampara de pie, cuya tonalidad era ocre y apenas iluminaba la estancia. Los muebles reflejaban sombras fantasmales y Regina deseó que la señorita Swan regresara pronto de la cocina. Suspiró aliviada al oír el tintineo de las copas que chocaban entre sí en manos de la mujer rubia.

\- La he echado de menos.- Admitió compungida.

Emma la miró desconcertada, dejando ambas copas con torpeza en la mesita baja. Una de ellas estuvo a punto de caer y Regina tuvo suficientes reflejos para alcanzarla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

\- ¿Le pongo nerviosa?.- Preguntó divertida, alzando una de sus cejas.

\- No sea estúpida.- Replicó Emma.

\- Es usted una persona muy seria para su edad.

\- No sabe que edad tengo.- Murmuró.- Por cierto, solo había sidra.- Explicó a continuación, mostrándole la botella.

Regina Mills se echó a reír, casi a carcajadas, lo que desconcertó aun más a la mujer rubia.

\- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?.- Preguntó abriendo la botella.

\- Nada.- Dijo calmando su risa.- No importa.

\- Es usted una persona muy rara.- Emma vertió la sidra sobre la copa mientras observaba con fijeza a Regina.

\- Usted también.- Respondió Regina con media sonrisa, mientras tomaba la copa.

\- Supongo que si.- Murmuró Emma sentándose de nuevo y llevándose la copa a los labios.

El silencio, solo interrumpido por el ulular del viento y los truenos, se hizo patente de nuevo. Quizás era el efecto del alcohol, pero Emma se sentía mucho más relajada. A pesar de ello, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, quería preguntarle sobre Henry pero no sabía como hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué quiere saber?.- Inquirió Regina, rompiendo de repente el silencio y sus divagaciones.

\- ¿Perdone?.- Emma la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sé que quiere preguntarme algo, ¿sino a qué viene esta tregua?.- Preguntó la morena, luego hizo un gesto de dolor al notar un pinchazo en su labio.

\- ¿Le duele mucho?.- Preguntó Emma apesadumbrada.

\- Un poco tarde para preocuparse, ¿no cree?.

\- Lo siento, no quería…

\- Deje de fingir que le importa y haga la pregunta, señorita Swan.

Capitulo 16

La pregunta paso de ser una a una docena. La noche se alargó y ambas olvidaron que el tiempo corría e ignoraron el tic tac del reloj, el viento chocando contra las ventanas y la truenos que no cesaban. Emma se había acomodado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sillón que antes ocupada y Regina se había tendido a lo largo del sofá.

\- ¿En serio?.- Preguntó Emma divertida.

\- Se lo juro… Henry no conoce limites cuando se trata de dulces.

\- Lo curioso es que yo también tomo el chocolate con canela.- Aclaró Emma complacida.

\- ¿Y también es tan aficionada a los dulces?.- Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

\- Bueno...- La sonrisa de Emma se hizo más amplia.- Debo admitir que es una de mis debilidades.

\- ¿Qué otras debilidades tiene?.

La pregunta de Regina tomó por sorpresa a Emma, trayéndola de repente a la realidad. Ella era reservada y no le gustaba especialmente abrirse a la gente, menos aun a aquella mujer desconocida, pero el alcohol le había soltado la lengua.

\- No creo que le interese mis debilidades, además podría usarlas en mi contra.- Contestó a la defensiva.

La señora Mills se incorporó y arqueó las cejas. Se quedó mirando a Emma, pensando en lo hermosa que era y en su imposibilidad para odiarla. Sus ojos eran cálidos, a pesar de sus gestos bruscos y tenía un cuerpo envidiable. Brazos fuertes y musculosos que por un momento Regina tuvo el deseo de que la rodearan. Se sonrojó implícitamente antes sus pensamientos.

\- Creo que he bebido demasiado.- Murmuró con gesto cansado.

Emma se puso rígida y se regañó mentalmente por haber roto la camaradería. Hasta ese momento, creía que la odiaba, pero ahora sabía que no solo no la odiaba, sino que le gustaba su compañía. No sabía si era por ser una persona generalmente solitaria o por efecto del alcohol, pero no quería que la noche terminase tan pronto, no quería encerrarla de nuevo en aquel sótano frío y lúgubre.

\- Perdone, no pretendía… en fin...- No supo como continuar.

Un trueno iluminó la estancia y Regina pegó un bote, llevándose una mano al pecho. Su cara se tornó blanca y se le aceleró el pulso.

\- No quiero dormir sola.- Dijo tragándose su orgullo. La cejas de Emma se arquearon y la miró desconcertada.

\- Puedo dejar que duerma aquí.- Le dijo Emma afable.- Pero tendré que esposarla al brazo del sillón y cerraré la puerta.- Le advirtió muy a su pesar.

\- No me ha entendido, no quiero dormir sola.- Volvió a repetir. Emma tragó saliva.- Le tengo terror a los truenos.- Se excusó.

\- ¿Quiere que duerma con usted?.- Preguntó Emma sorprendida. - Sería un poco raro, ¿no cree?.- Le preguntó pensativa.

\- Si quiere puede esposarme al cabecero de su cama, así se asegurará de que no huyo y de que no intentaré nada contra usted.

La imagen de la mujer morena esposada al cabecero la hizo sonrojarse por la connotación sexual que implicaba. El calor se alojó en su estomago, cálido y acuciante. Emma se sonrojó involuntariamente, se removió incomoda y se quedó un rato dudando. La idea le agradaba más de lo que debería. Había una conexión entre ellas, un hilo invisible que tiraba de la una hacia la otra. Ambas deseaban su mutua compañía, era evidente y al mismo tiempo desconcertante.

\- De acuerdo.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Derechos: No son mías.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 17

Le faltaba valor y sin duda el señor Gold se reiría de ella si supiera en la situación en la que estaba. Era ternura lo que sentía por aquella mujer y eso era algo que Emma Swan no podía permitirse. Era un sentimiento nuevo que la destinaba al fracaso. Verla pálida y ojerosa, asustada y encogida sobre la cama acrecentaba ese sentimiento.

\- No quiero esposarla al cabecero, sería demasiado incomodo para usted.- Le dijo de pie mientras la observaba.

\- Pues no lo haga.- murmuró Regina Mills angustiada.- No voy a escapar.

\- Comprenderá que no puedo confiar en usted.- Le dijo Emma resignada.- Solo será un momento, mientras me cambio y me aseo.

\- Como usted quiera.

Evitando mirarla, la esposó al cabecero y mientras lo hacía regresó ese calor a su estomago y el sonrojo involuntario.

Regina Mills escudriñaba la oscuridad, tratando de distinguir su cara, mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. También ella se había sonrojado y respiraba tan fuerte que temió por un instante que delatara lo nerviosa que estaba, no solo por compartir cama con aquella desconocida que era la madre de su hijo y la persona que la mantenía presa en aquella casa, sino porque Emma Swan la llenaba de un sentimiento desconocido.

\- Listo, vuelvo en cinco minutos.- Le dijo Emma y casi estuvo a punto de acariciar su pelo con delicadeza, pero tuvo la suficiente cordura para no hacerlo. La mujer morena no dijo nada, permaneció echada, inmóvil y con el corazón desbocado.

Cuando Emma regresó, encendió la lampara de la mesilla y la señora Mills estaba con los ojos abiertos, temblorosa y asustada. Su respiración se detuvo al ver a Emma tan solo con aquella fina camiseta de tirantes, que dejaba entrever sus pechos. No sabía por qué se sentía así, pero el ardor que invadió su cuerpo barrió por completo cualquier atisbo de frio.

\- ¿Piensa dormir así?.- Le preguntó incomoda.

\- Siempre duermo así.- Respondió Emma.- ¿Le molesta?.-Regina Mills bufó, como quitándole importancia.

\- ¿Por qué me iba a molestar?.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y Emma Swan supo que estaba mintiendo. - Solo lo digo porque hace mucho frío.

\- Claro.- Emma carraspeó.- No se preocupe por mi, soy una persona caliente...- Se puso rígida al entender el doble sentido de sus palabras.- Quiero decir…

\- Sé lo que quiere decir.- Le dijo Regina sonriendo, pero sin poder ignorar como su pulso se había acelerado. Carraspeó para disolver la tensión del momento.

Emma quitó la esposa que había atado al cabecero y la puso en su propia muñeca, ante la sorpresa de la morena.

\- Así estaré segura de que no escapará y no será tan incomodo para usted.- Explicó humedeciéndose los labios. Luego se metió bajo el nórdico, notando como su manos se rozaban inevitablemente. El roce hizo que Regina pegara un pequeño bote.- Lo siento.- se disculpó. Se volvió para apagar la luz y evitar así que viera su sonrojo.

\- No pasa nada.- Murmuró Regina. Sus palabras sonaron demasiado cerca y Emma notó como su aliento golpeaba en alguna parte de su cuello.

\- Sabe, soy yo quien lo siente.- Dijo la señora Mills en un tono cargado de tristeza.

\- ¿Usted, por qué?.- Emma preguntó confusa.

\- Por haber destrozado su vida, por haberla separado de Henry, por obligarle a vivir esta situación… por todo.- Inhaló profundamente.

\- Usted no tuvo la culpa.- Le dijo Emma, lacónica.- La engañaron, igual que a mi.

Regina Mills no contestó. Guardó un misterioso silencio durante demasiado tiempo, acompañado solo de su respiración acelerada, hasta que pareció quedarse dormida.

A Emma, sin embargo le costó horrores pegar ojo. Estaba arrepentida, más después de saber que aquella mujer era una víctima del destino, al igual que ella. Pero a pesar de ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior, no era suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla ir. Si lo hacía, lo perdería todo, puede que incluso su libertad y solo pensar en ir de nuevo a la cárcel era suficiente para agarrarse a la esperanza. Si la dejaba ir, estaba segura de que podía olvidarse de contar con la ayuda de Gold.

Capitulo 18

A la mañana siguiente, Emma despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Quiso moverse, pero el peso en su pecho hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendida. Regina Mills descansaba sobre ella. Su rostro estaba relajado y sus mejillas arreboladas. Volvió a ruborizarse al notar que su mano libre estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, ahora erecto. Desvió la mirada, nerviosa y rígida, y la otra mujer pareció notarlo, porque en seguida se removió.

Regina Mills abrió los ojos. Había dormido tan bien, que fue incapaz de orientarse por un instante. Pestañeó como para recordar que se encontraba en una cama que no era la suya, con una persona que no conocía. Se amedrentó al fijar sus ojos en los de Emma y comprender por fin que estaba sobre su cuerpo, abrazada a ella. Luego torció el gesto, separándose ligeramente.

\- Perdone.- Dijo incomoda.

\- No se preocupe, no me molesta.- Emma sonrió con ternura.

\- ¿Seguro?.- Preguntó azorada.

Y como única respuesta, Emma Swan la acercó de nuevo, invitándola a echarse de nuevo sobre ella. En silencio, ambas permanecieron en aquella posición, despiertas pero disfrutando de aquel contacto que costaba demonios romper.

\- Esto es raro.- Dijo Regina, haciendo que su aliento golpeara sobre el pecho de Emma.

\- Lo es.- Respondió Emma, mientras de una manera inconsciente acariciaba su pelo.- Pero me gusta.

\- A mi también.- Contestó Regina atreviéndose a mirarla.

Fue entonces cuando ninguna pudo apartar la mirada, cuando los ojos de Emma bajaron hasta los labios de Regina y se humedeció los suyos propios. La distancia entre ambas fue haciéndose más pequeña. El corazón de Regina parecía a punto de echar a correr, pero ella no tenía ningunas ganas de moverse de allí. Los ojos de Emma se oscurecieron de deseo, podía notar el aliento de Regina sobre sus labios, tan cerca… y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, el sonido de un teléfono fue más perceptible de lo que les gustaría. Emma se separó rígida y ambas volvieron a la realidad con demasiada brusquedad.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Derechos: No son mías.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 19

Regina Mills había vuelto a la realidad. De nuevo encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes, se le hacía un mundo después de lo cómoda que se había sentido en los brazos de aquella mujer. Jamás en su vida había sentido nada parecido y muchos menos había besado a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. A pesar de sus muchos amantes, nunca había experimentado aquello. Era como estar en casa y sentirse totalmente protegida. Se preguntaba si eso era lo que sentían las victimas de secuestro que acababan enamorándose de sus secuestradores, el famoso síndrome de Estocolmo. La idea le disgustaba realmente, porque no entraba dentro de sus planes enamorarse de ella.

Emma Swan se había marchado sin decir nada, sin atreverse a mirarla y con el gesto perturbado por aquella llamada y Regina andaba nerviosa de un lado para otro, esperando con impaciencia el momento en que ella volviera, pero eso no ocurrió hasta bien entrada la tarde. Tenía hambre y sed, y el hecho de que no apareciese la hacía sentirse dolida y furiosa. ¿Acaso pensaba dejarla morir de hambre? Recordó que ni siquiera había cenado nada la noche anterior y estaba temblorosa y famélica. Incluso golpeó la puerta en varias ocasiones, derramando toda la rabia que sentía en aquel trozo de madera.

Cuando Emma Swan, finalmente hizo acto de presencia, abriendo la puerta con la mirada gacha, obviamente sintiéndose culpable, Regina no pudo contenerse. Se abalanzó hacia ella y la golpeó en el pecho varias veces. Emma dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba en su mano al suelo para defenderse como pudo, agarrándola por la cintura en un acto reflejo. Forcejearon y Emma pudo agarrarle las muñecas para detenerla. Se miraron a escasos centímetros, con las respiraciones aceleradas por el esfuerzo y entonces fue cuando Regina Mills se abalanzó, estampando sus labios contra los de Emma. Al principio fue un beso crudo, donde Regina mordía más que besaba y Emma Swan aguantaba cada embestida sin salir de su asombro, hasta que la señora Mills se separó de ella como un resorte. En su cara había confusión y pánico a partes iguales. Emma se quedó varada, sin saber qué decir o como actuar.

\- Dejame.- Dijo con frialdad Regina, dando trémulos pasos hacia atrás.- ¡Vete!.- Y Emma no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. Ella también se sentía confusa y asustada.

\- Hay comida en la bolsa y zumo.- Dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Capitulo 20

Para Emma Swan, el día fue mucho más intenso. La llamada del señor Gold no fue agradable para ella, sobre todo porque la devolvió a la realidad con brusquedad.

 _\- Buenos días, señorita Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra?.- Oyó preguntar a Gold, con una voz fría._

 _\- Bien.- Estaba nerviosa y no quería que lo notas en su voz, así que prefirió ser escueta en palabras._

 _\- ¿Qué tal está nuestra rehén?._

 _\- No lo sé, aun no bajé a verla. Iba a llevarle el desayuno antes de que usted llamara.- Mintió con descaro._

 _\- Comprendo.- La respuesta de Gold estaba cargada de serena incredulidad o eso le parecía a Emma.- Le llamo para darle buenas noticias. Daniel Mills ha accedido a hacer un intercambio. Le entregará a su hijo a cambio de la señora Mills.- Dijo con entusiasmo. Emma permaneció en silencio.- No parece feliz._

 _\- Lo estoy.- Dijo extrañada consigo misma por no estarlo realmente.- Es solo que no acabo de creérmelo. Ha sido demasiado fácil. ¿Cómo un padre es capaz de deshacerse de su hijo de esa manera?._

 _\- ¿Importa eso?.- Preguntó Gold.- Lo que importa es que se lo entregará, aunque hay un ligero cambio de planes._

 _\- No comprendo.- Emma frunció el ceño con desconfianza._

 _\- Necesito que nos veamos y se lo explicaré mejor.- Le dijo con tranquilidad. - Estoy en Bostón, nos encontraremos en mi barco, sobre las 13._

 _\- Son casi las 12, tardaré al menos una hora en llegar hasta allí.- Se excusó._

 _\- No tarde, tengo una reunión a la que no puedo faltar.- Le advirtió el hombre con firmeza._

 _\- Está bien, salgo en seguida._

Emma no pensó que tardaría tanto, pero el señor Gold la mandó al aeropuerto. Al parecer Henry Mills estaba en Europa y ella tendría que ir allí para poder encontrarse con él. Tuvo que ir al banco a extraer parte del dinero que Gold le había pagado por adelantado y sacar un billete en dirección a Inglaterra para dentro de dos días. Gold le explicó que Regina Mills quedaría bajo custodia de su intermediario mientras ella iba en busca de Henry. No sería entregada al señor Mills hasta que ella no lo sacase del internado. Luego Gold la hizo ir al encuentro de un contacto que le facilitaría una nueva identidad, para ella y Henry. Lo que hicieran después, era cosa de Emma, pero Gold le aconsejó que se quedaran en Europa por un tiempo.

Aunque Emma hizo todo lo que se le ordenó, la idea de romper la promesa que le había hecho a la morena no dejaba de martillear su cabeza, provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza. Si desaparecía con Henry no era posible compartir ninguna custodia y estaba segura de que Regina Mills no descansaría hasta encontrar a su hijo.

Quería estar contenta, pero no lo conseguía. No quería dejar a una madre sin su hijo, ni a un hijo sin su madre. La idea le atormentaba y no sabía como iba a enfrentar la mirada de la señora Mills sin delatarse.

Cuando al fin llegó a la casa, era bien entrada la tarde. Había hecho una parada en el camino y había comprado comida y zumos recordando que había dejado a su rehén si comida ni bebida durante más tiempo del que debería. Se sentía mal y estaba segura de que Regina Mills no estaría contenta. Pero nada la preparó para su encuentro, para los golpes que ella le propinó furiosa, ni mucho menos para el beso que vino después. Todavía palpitaba su corazón como un órgano renacido, vibrante y rebelde. Sentada en el salón, frente a la chimenea, llevó una mano temblorosa hasta sus labios, donde aun notaba el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Derechos: No son míos.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 19

Esperó. Regina Mills oyó los pasos que recorrían la habitación encima del sotano, oyó el ruido de los tablones al caer pesadamente en la chimenea y el chirrido de las persianas al ser bajadas. Dejó la botella de zumo en el suelo y se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama. Debían ser de noche y notaba como el viento había cambiado de dirección, anticipando una nueva noche de tormentas. Suspiró, sorprendida por sentir remordimientos y haber golpeado a Emma Swan. Odiaba perder el control de sí misma y odiaba no entender por qué le había besado, pero cada vez que lo revivía un calor bajaba desde su garganta hasta alojarse en su estomago. Recordaba muy bien la oleada de placer que la había invadido mientras se besaban y lo sorprendida y aterrada que se sintió por ello. Sabía que quizás, la señorita Swan no volviese a aparecer más hasta la mañana siguiente, más después de haberle hablado así, pero Emma Swan no actuaba como ella esperaba. Cuando escuchó los pasos en la escalera del sótano, se irguió en la cama y se mantuvo en aquella postura, fingiendo estar despreocupada.

Emma entró en silencio, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo. Regina no se dignó a volverse para mirarla, simplemente se quedó con la mirada fija en la pared.

\- ¿No va a decir nada?.- Le preguntó Emma nerviosa. - Lo que sea.- Continuó ante el silencio de la morena.- Insúlteme, pégueme, pero diga algo.- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia. - ¿Acaso quiere volverme loca?.- Preguntó resoplando.- Lo siento, no quería dejarla sola tanto tiempo, no era mi intención. - Se disculpó, pero Regina siguió en la misma actitud.- ¡Maldita sea, es usted muy orgullosa!.- Dijo crispada. Se dio la vuelta, con intención de marcharse.

\- Espere.- La voz de Regina, temblorosa, la hizo detenerse. - No me deje sola, esta noche habrá tormenta, lo sé.- explicó cuando los ojos de Emma la exploraron confundida. La rubia tenía la tez pálida, pero las mejillas encendidas y el pelo rubio húmedo y revuelto.

Emma sintió más afecto por aquella mujer del que había sentido por nadie en toda su vida. La persona que días antes le había parecido fría, engreída e insensible, se le antojaba ahora una persona dulce, frágil y llena de misterios.

\- He preparado algo muy bueno para cenar y he salido a por leña para encender la chimenea. - Explicó con una leve sonrisa.- Venía a invitarla a compartir la cenar conmigo, es una manera de disculparme por lo de hoy.

\- Sus disculpas me dan igual.- le dijo huraña.- Pero aceptaré su invitación con tal de no pasar la tormenta aquí abajo sola.- Fingió estar molesta y continuó intentando hacerle daño con sus palabras.- Ni siquiera tengo hambre, he almorzado bastante tarde gracias a usted.- le recordó.

\- Lo sé y le pido disculpas de nuevo.- Emma agachó la cabeza, perdiendo todo el entusiasmo.

\- Ya le he dicho que puede guardarse sus disculpas, señorita Swan.- le dijo con hastío.

\- No solo es orgullosa, también es irritante.- Murmuró Emma resignada, subiendo las escaleras y dejando la puerta abierta para que Regina Mills la siguiera.

Capitulo 20

Comieron en silencio, alternando miradas entre bocado y bocado, aunque Regina Mills apenas había comido y se dedicaba a remover la comida de su plato con aburrimiento. La pasta era una de sus comidas favoritas, pero no tenía apetito.

Se notaba que Emma había brindado bastante tiempo a preparar una atmósfera acogedora. La mesa estaba puesta con esmero y había un par de velas encendidas. El fuego de la chimenea calentaba la estancia y la hacía todavía mas tentadora.

\- No soy muy buena cocinando.- Le dijo Emma Swan con la mirada angustiada.

\- No tengo hambre.- Se excusó la morena con el mismo mal humor, pero de repente recordó algo.- Si va a criar a un niño, deberá a aprender a cocinar.- Le dijo inclinándose hacia adelante y mirándola de forma acusatoria.- Cuando era más pequeño, a Henry le encantaba ayudarme en la cocina.- Emma abandonó su cubierto y le prestó total atención. - Es bastante especial con las comidas, no es que sea delicado, pero acostumbré su paladar a platos demasiado exquisitos.- dijo con prepotencia.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que no le gustan mis espaguetis?.- Dijo Emma fingiendo indignación.

\- No están mal, pero Henry no está acostumbrado a platos tan mundanos.- Contestó con suficiencia.

\- Lo que quiere decir es que mi hijo es un snob.- dijo Emma mordaz.

\- Mi hijo…- dijo recalcando las palabras.- … no es ningún snob, señorita Swan.

\- No voy a discutir con usted, si es lo que pretende.- Dijo levantándose de la mesa y retirando los platos con brusquedad.

Después de la cena, Emma preparó dos copas de sidra y las dejó sobre la mesa baja. Desde la calidez del afelpado sofá de terciopelo, Regina Mills observó el cabello rubio, los ojos verdes y la pequeña nariz de su captora, decidiendo que se pareciera a quien se pareciera, era realmente hermosa. Escuchó el rumor del viento con la cabeza inclinada, mientras Emma tomaba asiento, esta vez a su lado. Ninguna de las dos se estaba mostrando expresiva y la atmósfera era incomoda. La sombra de aquel beso planeaba sobre ambas, pero ninguna se atrevía a nombrar lo sucedido.

De alguna manera, Emma deseaba acercarse a ella, tan solo reposar su espalda y tomarla en sus brazos, pero no se atrevía, no quería correr el riesgo de que la rechazara. No podía olvidar que eran enemigas, que ambas querían lo mismo y que llegar a un acuerdo no iba a ser posible.

\- Hábleme de su marido.- Dijo de repente. Regina Mills enarcó una ceja sorprendida.

\- ¿Daniel?.- Escudriñó el rostro de la rubia con el ceño fruncido.- ¿quiere hablar de él?.- Le dijo confundida. Emma solo asintió. Regina negó resignada.- Mi marido es neurocirujano, gana el suelo más elevado del hospital y aumenta sus ingresos con su consulta particular.

\- ¿Él cubre sus necesidades o trabaja usted en algo?.- Preguntó Emma.

\- Estudié arquitectura, no soy ninguna mantenida.- Dijo ofendida.- Antes de que naciera Henry, tenía mi propio estudio, pero Daniel prefirió que dedicase mi tiempo a cuidar de Henry. Aun así, soy socia de una empresa europea y realizo inversiones en algunos proyectos. He ido apilando una gran fortuna a expensas de mi marido.- Continuó explicando orgullosa.

\- Y si es independiente económicamente, no entiendo por qué continúa casada con él.- Dijo Emma con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Lo ama?.- Preguntó a continuación. Para ella ese podía ser el único motivo por el que Regina Mills continuase casada. La señora Mills soltó una sonora carcajada, pero después se quedó pensativa.

\- No creo que eso le importe.- Contestó removiéndose con incomodidad. Había ciertos puntos que prefería no tocar delante de Emma Swan.

\- No me importa, solo era curiosidad.- Dijo Emma fingiendo indiferencia y tomando un sorbo de su copa.

Mantuvieron un silencio incomodo hasta que un trueno hizo que Regina se agitara en su asiento. Emma sonrió divertida.

\- ¿Tiene algún trauma con los truenos?.- Le preguntó mordaz.

\- Simplemente me dan miedo.- Dijo negándose a dar mayores explicaciones.

Emma Swan creyó que aquel era el momento indicado para intentar un acercamiento.

\- Si necesita un abrazo...- Dijo recostándose en el respaldo del sofá y arqueando una ceja.

\- No estoy tan desesperada ni tengo tanto miedo.- Dijo con orgullo y prepotencia, justo cuando un nuevo trueno reverberó con mayor fuerza que el anterior, haciendo que se encogiera sobre si misma.

\- Usted se lo pierde.

El tercer trueno sonó con mayor potencia que los anteriores, revelando lo cerca que estaba la tormenta y provocando que Regina Mills cayera en los brazos de Emma Swan, temblando como una niña pequeña.

Continuará


	12. Chapter 12

Derechos: No son mías.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 21

Cuando Emma era una adolescente, hubo un tiempo en que experimentó con las drogas, solo marihuana y alcohol. Con Regina Mills entre sus brazos, la sensación era la misma. Euforia, hormonas descontroladas y unas ganas de reír imparables. Emma solo había estado con dos personas, y si hablamos de intimidad, solo la había tenido con el padre de su hijo y en aquel entonces era una niña que no sabía distinguir entre amar y la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero lo que le hacía sentir la señora Mills era diferente totalmente. Era una sensación de ingravidez que no sabía como interpretar. Estaba segura de que no era amor, pero le gustaba mucho, más de lo que quería admitir.

\- No sé a donde nos lleva esto.- Murmuró Regina Mills.

Emma bajó la mirada y la observó, comprendiendo por donde iban los derroteros. El último residuo de buen sentido que le quedaba le hizo decir:

\- Yo tampoco, solo sé que se siente bien.

\- No me gustan las mujeres.- Dijo de repente Regina, con el mismo ímpetu con el que soltarías una bomba.- Solo me siento desprotegida, en medio de la nada y lejos de mi vida… y solo la tengo a usted.-

Emma se removió incomoda, incluso estuvo a punto de soltar a la menuda mujer y alejarse, pero apeló a su orgullo.

\- No sé por qué me dice esto, no he sido yo quien la ha besado, señora Mills.- Regina, con la cabeza recostada en la curva del brazo de Emma, se incorporó levemente para mirarla con prepotencia.- Además… le recuerdo que lo que siento por usted dista mucho de ser atracción … pero tengo la suficiente compasión como para no dejarla morir de miedo.- Remató la frase con una mueca de autosuficiencia, a la que Regina respondió separándose con gesto herido y dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá, abrazada a uno de los cojines, pero sin poner demasiado distancia entre ambas.

No hablaron durante unos minutos, que parecieron tensas horas. Regina Mills no contestó a las provocaciones de la rubia. Estaba tocada y hundida. No sabía qué decir y sus ideas estaban tan confusas que tampoco podía centrarse y pensar. Lo único que tenía claro, es que por primera vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, en los brazo de Emma Swan se sentía en paz y eso mismo era lo que la atraía de ella. Lanzó un profundo suspiro, fruto de toda la confusión y tomó el resto de la sidra de un solo trago.

\- No tiene por qué soportarme, a fin de cuenta esto es un rapto.- Escupió con desdén.- No necesito su maldita compasión.- Pero se tragó sus palabras cuando un nuevo trueno la hizo saltar estrujando con nerviosismo el cojín. Emma extendió un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la atrajo de nuevo hacia ella.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo entonces?.- Preguntó Emma. Regina le devolvió una mirada confusa.- Besarme.- Recalcó.

\- No lo sé.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué no deja de fingir?.- Le increpó Emma con cierta resignación.

\- No estoy fingiendo, solo estoy… asustada.- Murmuró Regina.

\- ¿Por los truenos?.

\- No sea tonta, usted me asusta, yo nunca he sentido nada por otra mujer.- Explicó reacia.

\- Entonces… ¿le gusto?.- Emma enarcó una ceja.

\- Supongo que es algo así y es una locura, debo estar sufriendo el estúpido síndrome de Estocolmo.

\- Yo no la odio.- Confesó Emma.- Es más, me gusta estar así con usted y tampoco he sentido nada por otra mujer con anterioridad, aunque no puedo decir que mi vida amorosa haya estado repleta de amantes.- Regina enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y el padre de Henry?.

\- El fue alguien de quien creí estar enamorada… pero solo era un adolescente fácilmente impresionable.

\- Comprendo.- Contestó Regina. - El primer hombre del que me enamoré fue Daniel. Entonces yo tenía 22 años y pensé que era el amor de mi vida.

\- ¿Ya no lo piensa?.- Preguntó Emma.

\- Estuve enamorada, como le he dicho… pero con el tiempo él cambió y el amor se acabó, después he tenido muchos amantes, pero no me he vuelto a enamorar.- No sabía por qué le estaba contando aquello.

Emma le puso suavemente una mano en su estomago, alentada por la confesión de la morena. Regina se tensó pero la lenta caricia de la otra mujer consiguió relajarla enseguida.

\- ¿Le incomodo?.- Preguntó Emma insegura. Regina negó rotunda, con media sonrisa, pero no le salía la voz, estaba segura de que si hablaba, delataría lo nerviosa que se encontraba. - Puedo notar su corazón.- Continuó Emma con la mano temblorosa, subiéndola por encima de las costillas hasta posarse en uno de sus pechos.- Late cada vez más rápido.- Regina soltó aire y un velado gemido. Emma contuvo el aliento y continuó subiendo hasta acariciar su cuello y detenerse en su nuca. Regina levantó el rostro y la rubia la atrajo hacia ella posando sus labios dócilmente sobre los de la morena. Emma estuvo a punto de separarse, temiendo ir demasiado rápido… pero Regina se incorporó y la tomó por el hombro para acercarla más. A Emma le pareció que su boca era firme y sensual y sabia a manzana. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y se agarró más fuerte, apretándola más contra ella para no desfallecer. Cuando finalmente Regina acarició su lengua con la suya, se sintió aturdida y se forzó a separarse para hablar.

\- Si seguimos, puede que no consiga detenerme.- Le dijo observándola y esperando su reacción con miedo.

Capitulo 22

Regina sabía que había miles de razones para detener aquella locura, pero en ese momento ninguna le parecía suficiente. Deseaba que la besara, que la tocara y le hiciera el amor. Si todo aquello estaba mal, no entendía por qué le hacía sentirse tan bien.

\- Bésame.- Susurró cegada por el deseo.

Emma no tardó en hacerle caso y esta vez el beso no fue cálido ni dulce. Fue visceral, lleno de saliva y pasión. Posó sus manos en su espalda y una de ella descendió hasta su trasero, apretándolo fuertemente y ahogando un gemido mientras enterraba su cabeza en su cuello.

\- Lleva demasiada ropa.- Le dijo con la voz ronca al notar la mullida sudadera que Emma le había prestando interponiéndose en sus caricias. Regina se quitó casi a tirones la sudadera y dejó al descubierto su torso completamente desnudo. Emma se quedó contemplándola y Regina se sintió de repente insegura, pero Emma no pareció notarlo porque sin decir palabra, bajó la cabeza y sujetándole la espalda desnuda, tomó uno de sus pecho con su boca. Regina se arqueó, cerrando los ojos con placer. Lo que Emma hacía encendía un fuego en sus entrañas que iba extendiéndose hasta estallar en su entrepierna. Jamás ninguno de sus amantes había conseguido darle tal nivel de placer con aquel gesto. Emma la fue empujando delicadamente sobre el sofá y aprovechó la distancia para quitarse el jerséis y el sujetador. Aunque la luz era tenue, Regina fue capaz de ver lo hermosa que era. Tenía un pecho pequeño, pero firme y suave, sin vello oscuro como el de un hombre… Sus brazos eran musculosos y su vientre plano. No pudo recrearse demasiado tiempo, porque Emma ya estaba sobre ella de nuevo y se quedó sin respiración al sentir la suavidad de aquel cuerpo en contacto con el suyo. Se besaron de nuevo, mientras las manos de Emma luchaban por bajar su pantalón de chándal afelpado.

Ninguna había hecho esto con anterioridad, pero nada resultaba forzado. Cuando Emma se quedó completamente desnuda, introdujo una de sus manos en el interior del pantalón de Regina, que pegó un grito sorprendida. Emma se separó asustada. Todavía tenía sus dedos encima de su humedad.

\- Continua.- Le alentó Regina.- No pares.

Emma así lo hizo, le acarició lento y sinuoso, hasta notar que la humedad empapaba su mano temblorosa. Las caricias se hicieron más profundas al igual que los besos. Con un gesto profesional y rápido, le quitó el pantalón a la morena, dejando a la vista un hermoso monte de venus con escaso vello ensortijado. Nunca se había sentido tan llena, tan ardiente ni tan excitada. La penetró de golpe y al hacerlo sintió una explosión de placer en su interior. Emma estaba tan húmeda que notaba sus muslos resbalar entre ellos. Regina no podía pensar con claridad, cada embestida hacía que su cuerpo fuera invadido por oleadas de placer. Escuchaba el sonido gutural que provocaban los dedos de Emma al entrar y salir y eso la excitaba aun más. El orgasmo no tardó en llegar y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Recuperar la conciencia le hizo caer en la cuenta de algo peculiar. No era una mujer frígida, pero siempre había tenido dificultad para alcanzar los orgasmos. Con Emma, curiosamente, eso no había sido ningún problema. Emma presionó una vez más, haciendo que Regina tuviera un suave espasmo, pero cuando iba a salir, Regina cerró las piernas.

\- Espera.

Todavía le recorría el placer en algún punto demasiado sensible y no deseaba que terminara. Emma la besó, mordió sus labios con sensualidad y su lengua tiró de su labio superior, haciendo que Regina suspirase anhelante. Finalmente retiró su mano y en ese momento, la morena se dio cuenta de la humedad que empapaba uno de sus muslos.

\- Lo siento.- Se disculpó, enterrando su mano en la entrepierna de la rubia, quien se vio gratamente sorprendida y al mismo tiempo se sintió avergonzada.- Me encanta… es tan diferente.- Musitó Regina con voz sensual. Emma suspiró aliviada.

\- Estoy muy húmeda… me ha puesto muy caliente.- Dijo más segura.

Como única respuesta, Regina la penetró y lo hizo sin tregua, hasta que notó como sus dedos quedaban atrapados. Emma soltó un largo gemido gutural mientras arqueaba y tensaba todo su cuerpo, que finalizó en una explosión de aire y la posterior relajación.

Después de experimentar tan intenso placer, Emma se quedó a un lado, dejando medio cuerpo sobre el de Regina Mills. La miró con sus ojos oscurecidos y le sonrió.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Derechos: No son mías.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 23

Emma Swan estaba cómodamente recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Regina, deleitandonse con su aroma a manzana y su suavidad. A pesar del frío en el exterior, el ambiente era cálido.

\- ¿Está bien?.- Preguntó Emma cuando notó temblar a la morena.

\- Creo que sí, aunque después de lo ocurrido, es momento de que empiece a tutearme, ¿no cree?.- contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Emma sonrió agradecida, pero no contestó. Pasó su dedo indice entre sus pechos, acariciando con delicadeza su piel. Incapaz de resistirse, siguió bajando, rozando con delicadeza la suave piel de la cintura y de la cadera, mientras observaba fascinada su cuerpo y escuchaba su respiración agitarse. Nunca había tocado el cuerpo de otra mujer que no fuera el suyo propio y le parecía que el de Regina Mills era perfecto.

\- ¿Le gusta lo que ve, señorita Swan?.- Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa picara.

\- ¿No acaba de decir que podemos tutearnos?.- Preguntó Emma, incorporándose levemente para mirarla con una ceja enarcada.

\- Sí, pero me gusta llamarla así.

Regina la apretó contra sí, acercándola a ella para besarla. Exploró la boca de la rubia con tranquilidad y placer, intrigada por el efecto que sus besos tenían en ella. Deseaba expresar todo lo que estaba experimentando, pero sabía que no debía. Existía una oscuridad insondable entre ambas y Regina era muy consciente de ella.

Continuaron las caricias hasta que se quedaron adormiladas y el amanecer las sorprendió todavía echadas en el sofá. Durante la noche Emma había ido por un nórdico para taparse y había avivado el fuego echando más leña, y en algún momento, también había esposado la muñeca de Regina a la suya propia. La menuda mujer no lo había notado, pero Emma no quería arriesgarse. Una parte de ella temía que Regina Mills escapara, no tanto porque su plan fracasara, sino porque si lo hacía, si la morena escapaba, todo habría terminado. Sabía que si Regina Mills salía por esa puerta, nunca más volvería a verla y la idea la aterrorizaba.

Pero para Regina Mills, encontrarse esposada a la otra mujer fue un duro golpe que no esperaba para nada. Fue la primera en abrir los ojos al amanecer. Enfadada, zarandeó levemente a Emma.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?.- preguntó con el rostro descompuesto. Emma pestañeó un par de veces, sin comprender todavía la pregunta, hasta que Regina Mills levantó su mano, arrastrando la suya en el proceso. Emma tragó saliva sin saber como explicarse.

\- Lo siento, pensé…

\- ¿Pensaste que escaparía?.- Preguntó airada, incorporándose y obligando también a Emma a hacerlo, puesto que seguía echada sobre ella. - ¡Pensé que lo de anoche fue especial, que habían cambiado las cosas!.- Chilló Regina impotente.

\- ¿!Qué esperas que cambie!?.- Preguntó Emma con amargura, alzando también la voz. La cara de Regina se contrajo de dolor. - ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?.- Continuó bajando el tono de voz.- No puedo dejar que te vayas así como así… quiero a mi hijo… y si la dejo ir, lo habré perdido para siempre.

\- Entonces, ¿solo me está utilizando?.- Le preguntó herida.- ¿No solo me utiliza como moneda de cambio sino que además me folla para saciar su curiosidad? .- Regina se levantó y se quedó allí de pie, frente a Emma, con el pulso acelerado, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho y qué consecuencias tendría. La rubia bajó el rostro, guardando silencio y para Regina Mills aquello fue una clara confirmación. Tal vez no estaba enamorada de aquella mujer, pero dolía como si lo estuviera. - Déjeme en el sótano.- Pidió con un gesto desafiante.

\- No quiero dejarte allí, vamos…

\- He dicho que me lleve allí, está claro que esto no ha cambiado nada para usted.- Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pensé que íbamos a tutearnos. - Murmuró Emma dolida.

\- Usted vuelve a ser una total desconocida para mí, así que no veo la razón para tutearle.

Capitulo 24

Emma Swan miraba por la ventana del salón, ahora con las persianas abiertas. El sol estaba fuera y la nieve se estaba derritiendo por momento, cayendo de forma perezosa de las copas de los árboles. Intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. En dos días, tomaría un avión en dirección a Inglaterra y Regina Mills volvería junto a Daniell Mills, la idea le disgustaba. No volvería a saber de ella ni se verían más, así que en cierta manera, la morena tenía razón, la había utilizado. Sus años como fiadora le habían dado experiencia con las personas y por eso no terminaba de confiar en aquella mujer, a pesar de que despertaba un sentimiento muy fuerte en ella. Sabía que le ocultaba algo y sabía que no debía contarle su plan. Eso la haría vulnerable, así que se había resignado a no verla más. Una parte de sí misma, no quería que fuera así… su parte más infantil e inocente dibujaba un futuro utópico en el que Henry tenía a sus dos madres con él.

Emma no era la única que se sentía triste. En el sótano, Regin Mills se abrazaba a sí misma, repitiéndose una y otra vez lo tonta que había sido. Realmente no debía haberse dejado llevar, pero ya era tarde. Se sentía dolida, pero sabía que no debería estarlo en absoluto. ¿Que esperaba? Emma lo tenía realmente difícil, no podía culparla. Todo era culpa de ella. No había contado con que Emma Swan le gustara de aquella manera y ya estaba echando de menos su cercanía.

Levantó con gesto airado el colchón y tomó un teléfono móvil que ella misma había ocultado allí un par de semanas antes, marcó el ultimo número que había en el registro y esperó. La voz del señor Gold, su abogado, sonó al otro lado de la línea.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

Derechos: No son míos.

Corazones rehenes.

Capitulo 25

7 años antes...

Regina agarró su pequeña manita como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico y lloraba y pataleaba, intentando zafarse de los brazos de su marido.

\- ¡Henry, te encontraré, juro que estaremos juntos muy pronto!.- Le gritó mientras un hombre tiraba del chico hacia el coche que les esperaba.

\- ¡Mamá!.- Henry Mills tiraba hacia su madre con toda la fuerza de un niño de 8 años.- No quiero marcharme, quiero estar contigo.- Dijo suplicante.

\- Lo sé, cariño.

Sus manos se soltaron finalmente y el chico fue subido a la fuerza en el coche.

\- ¡Henry, te quiero!.- Regina Mills cerró los ojos resignada. Henry la miraba desde dentro del coche, todavía esperando que lo sacara de allí y todo fuera una cruel broma, pero el coche finalmente arrancó y cuando hubo desaparecido en la distancia, Regina se separó de Daniel, quien la soltó con brusquedad, y con los ojos llenos de odio, lo miró.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer.- Le escupió a la cara.

\- Es lo mejor, querida, ese niño necesita mano dura.- Le contestó con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¿Dónde lo llevas?.- Le preguntó Regina agarrándolo de la chaqueta airada.

\- Es mejor que no lo sepas, por ahora.- Contestó fríamente, zafándose del agarre de su esposa.

\- Es mi hijo, no tienes ningún derecho…

\- Tengo todo el derecho que quiero.- Masculló el hombre entre dientes amenazante, interrumpiéndola.- También es mi hijo.

\- Ja, ¿tu hijo?. No me hagas reír.- Le contestó la morena con sarcasmo.- Nunca lo has querido y si esperas que esto mejore lo nuestro, estás muy equivocado.

\- Ya lo veremos.- Contestó Daniel con una sonrisa autosuficiente.- Eres mía. Ambos sois míos.

\- De eso nada, quiero el divorcio y pediré la custodia de Henry.- La morena le miró con firmeza.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo vas a criar, con qué dinero?. Además, si me dejas, querida, jamás volverás a verlo.- Le dijo encarándola. Regina Mills dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de aquel demonio que tenía por esposo.

\- Estás loco.- Le dijo asustada por el cambio que en años había dado su marido y por el momento al que habían llegado.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? No te reconozco.

\- Tu no tienes ni idea de quien soy.- Le contestó Daniel furioso.

\- Y tu no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer.- Dijo Regina Mills, mirándolo con una seguridad que desestabilizó a Daniel. - ¡Lo encontraré y jamás volverás a verme ni a mi ni a Henry!.- Le gritó Regina cuando el hombre comenzó a andar, ignorándola, hacia el interior de la casa.

Capitulo 26

Dos semanas antes

El señor Gold odiaba a Daniel Mills tanto como lo hacía su esposa. Ese hecho los había unido hasta el punto de incluso, tener un pequeño affaire con ella. Fue un momento en el que ambos se sentían solos y en el que la bebida ayudó bastante. Hoy solo eran amigos y cómplices en un macabro plan del que ni el propio Daniel Mills podría sospechar. Un plan que les había llevado casi 4 años de búsqueda.

Regina Mills había tenido el tiempo suficiente para procurarse un futuro a expensas de su marido y Gold había seguido los pasos de su querida Belle y de Henry, sin éxito. Belle era sobrina de Daniel, una joven muy hermosa, dulce y apasionada de la lectura que llegó a la mansión Mills un par de años atrás. Nada más verla, el frío e impasible señor Gold, un hombre que jamás había amado con anterioridad, cayó rendido a sus pies. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, ella se enamoró de su inteligencia y ocultaron su romance hasta que Daniel Mills los descubrió. El señor Mills, que antes había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, era ahora un hombre sin escrúpulos, que tenía su propia consulta donde trataba a mafiosos que le pagaban bastante bien. Igual que hiciera con Henry años atrás, mandó a Belle lejos de allí y le juro a Gold que jamás volverían a verse.

Así que mientras Regina Mills soñaba con abrazar a su hijo de nuevo, su abogado añoraba besar los labios de Belle otra vez. Su acercamiento y sus posteriores confesiones, les llevaron a planificar aquel plan. Gold buscó a una víctima, pero ninguno de los candidatos convencía a la joven morena.

Para Regina Mills leer el nombre de Emma Swan en el expediente de adopción de su hijo fue una revelación. Pidió a Gold que investigara a aquella mujer, ella misma la siguió durante algunas semanas antes de decidir que era la adecuada. Emma Swan era una mujer solitaria, vulnerable, cuya vida estaba vacía. Necesitaba el dinero y era la persona adecuada porque no resultaría sospechoso que quisiera a Henry.

Regina Mills planeaba su propio secuestro desde hacía años, pues todos sus intentos por dar con Henry habían fracasado. Daniel Mills se vería obligado a revelar el paradero de Henry a aquella mujer, Emma Swan, a cambio de la vida de su esposa (con ello revelaría también el paradero de Belle, puesto que sabían que ambos estaban juntos, gracias a una postal sin remite que Henry le hizo llegar a Regina dos años atrás). Daniel Mills aceptaría, era demasiado orgulloso para perder sus posesiones y su mujer era una de las mas queridas.

Lo prepararon todo. La casa, la habitación donde permanecería encerrada, la manera de comunicarse, que sería mediante un móvil escondido estratégicamente en una de las maderas del suelo. Todo estaba estudiado al más mínimo centímetro. Cuando Daniel revelara el paradero de Henry, Emma Swan sería destinada a otro lugar, lejos del verdadero paradero de su hijo y ella sería quien iría en su búsqueda. Daniel Mills, por su parte, correría en dirección a aquella casa en el bosque, avisado por la voz nerviosa y temblorosa de Regina Mills, pero cuando llegase ya sería demasiado tarde. Regina Mills tendría a su hijo, identidades nuevas y una hermosa vida por delante sin la pesadilla que suponía tener que soportar el yugo de su esposo.

Solo quedaba que Emma Swan picara el anzuelo… y lo hizo.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Derechos: No son mías

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 27

Seis día antes…

Gold se había encargado de citarse con la joven Emma Swan, que no había tardado más que un par de días en pensárselo y aceptar, claro que después de lo que Gold le había contado a la joven, no dudaba de que accedería.

 _\- ¿Y ya está?.- Preguntó Regina Mills observando con el ceño fruncido a su abogado. Él estaba sentado frente a ella, en actitud relajada._

 _\- En efecto.- Asintió Gold sonriente._

 _\- No lo entiendo. ¿Lo abandona y ahora quiere recuperarlo?, supongo que lo hará por el dinero.- Dijo pensativa Regina._

 _\- Con toda certeza.- Mintió Gold, porque él sabía que Emma había sido engañada, obligada a creer la mentira de que su hijo estaba muerto y firmar unos papeles que creyó que eran los de su defunción. Y Gold sabía también que si Regina se enteraba de aquel pequeño detalle, se echaría atrás. La morena era demasiado integra para utilizar a una joven inocente._

 _\- ¿Crees que es peligrosa?.- Preguntó preocupada._

 _\- No podría decírtelo con seguridad, pero tu misma la has observado.- Gold enarcó una ceja._

 _\- Sí y observé la brutalidad con la que golpeaba a un hombre contra el volante de su propio coche.- Regina gimió recordándolo.- No quiero que en un ataque de rabia me estrangule.- Hizo una pausa dudando.- Aunque no tiene motivos para odiarme, ¿no?._

 _\- No.- Respondió Gold con seguridad. - Además, tienes el teléfono, si en algún momento sientes que estás en peligro solo tienes que llamarme._

 _\- Sí, eso me tranquiliza.- Regina Mills tomó un sorbo de su copa.- Debe estar abajo, esperando…_

 _\- Ella piensa que estás con un amante.- Dijo Gold sonriendo con picardía._

 _\- Que más quisieras.- Le dijo Regina Mills brindando con él mientras reía algo nerviosa._

Cinco días antes

Regina Mills tomó el teléfono con las manos temblorosas. Había esperado un tiempo prudencial y arriba no se escuchaba nada. Supuso que después de lo ocurrido, la joven Emma Swan no bajaría hasta la hora de la cena.

 _\- ¿Regina, qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Gold al otro lado de la línea._

 _\- Esta mujer está loca, me odia.- Le susurró con tono alarmado.- Me ha amenazado con un cuchillo._

 _\- Relajate, Gina. Está nerviosa, este es su primer secuestro._

 _\- ¿Qué me relaje?. Tú no eres el que está secuestrado… es fácil decirlo.- Regina se masajeó la sien.- No me gusta estar vulnerable ante esta mujer, me resulta extraña e imprevisible.- Le dijo confusa.- Me quité el saco y le vi la cara, ¿sabes?.- Explicó pensativa.- No hay duda de que es la madre de Henry, de cerca sus ojos tienen la misma forma._

 _\- Voy a llamarla y me aseguraré de que no sea un peligro, ¿de acuerdo?.- Oyó decir a su amigo.- Ahora cuelga o podría descubrirte._

Cuatro días antes...

Con toda la rabia que era capaz de expresar a través de un teléfono, Regina Mills llamó por segunda vez a Gold.

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando?.- Preguntó Regina muy molesta.- Esta pobre mujer dice que la engañaron diciéndole que su hijo estaba muerto. ¿Tú sabías eso?.- Le inquirió apremiante._

 _\- La chica pensaba que su hijo estaba muerto, en efecto.- Explicó Gold encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- ¿Por qué no lo desmentiste?. Es lógico que me odie como lo hace.- Dijo abrumada._

 _\- Porque ella tiene que odiarte, Regina.- Explicó Gold.- ¿Cómo crees que la convencí para que accediera a secuestrarte?. El dinero no parecía importarle… así que tuve que motivarla, darle una razón personal que la enfrentase a ti. - Regina Mills se contrajo aterrada._

 _\- No puedo creerme que Daniel hiciera tal cosa y no puedo creerme que tu no me lo contaras.- Murmuró consternada.- Esto cambia las cosas…_

 _\- Esto no cambia nada, Regina.- La voz de Gold se volvió amenazante.- Si la chica quería o no a su hijo es cosa pasada. - Gold rechinó sus dientes.- Si te hubiese dicho la verdad, no seguirías adelante. Ahora Henry es tu hijo, esa es la única verdad.- Gold mantuvo un corto silencio.- Eres demasiado compasiva con las personas…_

Capitulo 28

¿Qué demonios le pasaba con aquella mujer?. Comenzó sintiendo repugnancia por ella, luego empatía, ternura y por último… habían dormido juntas y casi se besan. Era una locura, nada estaba saliendo como ella tenía planeado. Primero, Emma no era como ella pensaba, incluso había dudado si seguir con el secuestro y Regina perdió los nervios. Si se echaba atrás todo hubiese sido en vano. Pero ahora mismo era ella quien dudaba. Emma no merecía nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, no después de saber que había sido cruelmente engañada. La joven incluso estaba dispuesta a compartir la custodia de Henry…

Después de estar un rato a la espera de que Emma bajase, se dio cuenta de que en el piso superior no se oía nada y Regina aprovechó para llamar de nuevo a Gold.

\- ¿Gold?.- Preguntó susurrando.

\- Si, ¿qué ha pasado?.- preguntó el hombre.

\- Nada, solo… quería saber qué ha dicho Daniel.

\- No deberías llamarme con Emma ahí.- Le advirtió.

\- Me parece que no está, llevo al menos una hora sin oir nada.

\- ¿Te parece? Puede que esté dormida.- Advirtió Gold.

\- ¿Vas a darme el sermón o vas a decirme que te dijo Daniel?.- Le espetó Regina irritada.

\- Pues parece que ya han llegado a la conclusión de que es Emma Swan la secuestradora. Me encargué de que así fuera. Le puse las pistas delante de las narices, ya sabemos que Daniel no es muy espabilado.

\- Sólo con las mujeres.- Ironizó la morena.- Entonces, ¿no sospecha nada?.- Preguntó para asegurarse.

\- No, absolutamente nada.- Concluyó Gold con firmeza.

\- Bien, estupendo.- Regina no sonó especialmente entusiasmada detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Gold.

\- ¿Acaso te arrepientes de esto?.- Le preguntó directamente Gold. Regina guardó silencio, de alguna manera esperando que Gold explicase el por qué de aquella pregunta.- No te noto muy entusiasmada.

\- Lo estoy, es solo que me pesa demasiado estar engañando a la señorita Swan, pero no lo suficiente como para arrepentirme. - Tomó aire y prosiguió.- Esto me permitirá recuperar a mi hijo.

 _Continuará..._


	16. Chapter 16

Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. Sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero he estado bastante ocupada con la decoración de mi nuevo casa ^^. Espero que me perdonéis.

Disclaimer: NO son míos.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 29:

Gold no había dejado de ultimar detalles. Ordenes para administrar su bufete desde la clandestinidad. No podía desatender su actividad laboral mientras tanto, pero durante el tiempo que duró la reunión no dejó de pensar en Regina y Emma Swan. Su mente imaginó una docena de posibilidades, entre ellas incluso la posibilidad de un síndrome de Estocolmo, que le provocó una risa floja, despertando la atención de los asistentes a la reunión.

Gold tenía claro que su amiga no había esperado que Emma Swan fuese una buena persona. La pregunta era ¿Por qué había sonado tan decepcionada?. Gold acabó llegando a la conclusión más lógica, su amiga se compadecía de Emma Swan.

Pero Regina Mills no sentía solo compasión. Otras emociones desconocidas le provocaban gran confusión. Por un lado quería odiar a Emma Swan pero por otro no olvidaba que todo aquello era una estratagema suya y Emma era solo su víctima, y además la mayor parte del tiempo era una víctima encantadora. Quería mostrarse fría y distante, pero había un hilo que tiraba a la una de la otra y no se trataba de Henry. Pero sí que podía enfadarse por marcharse así, dejándola sin agua ni comida casi todo el día. No podía tratarla así, no después de dormir la una en brazos de la otra y casi besarse. Solo de recordarlo, el corazón de Regina se encabritó. Todavía le acompañaba el perfume con olor a canela de Emma Swan y por un momento deseó arrancarse la ropa y dejar de sentirla como si estuviera allí, abrazándola.

Era casi mediodia y Emma aun no daba señales de vida. De hecho la casa estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, solo interrumpido por el choque del viento contra las paredes de la casa. Desesperada y extrañada, Regina tomó el móvil y volvió a llamar a Gold.

 _\- ¿Que está pasando, Gold?.- Preguntó nerviosa._

 _\- He quedado con ella en breve. Daniel ha aceptado el trato y todo está saliendo a pedir de boca.- Le dijo con emoción._

 _\- ¿Qué va a pasar con Emma?.- Preguntó Regina._

 _\- Ya sabes lo que va a pasar. Obtendrá el dinero y la mandaré lejos. No supondrá ningún problema. - Aclaró con satisfacción_

 _\- Pero… estará bien, ¿verdad?.- Preguntó con cierta preocupación que a Gold no le pasó desapercibida._

 _\- Todo lo bien que puede estar una persona que ha sido utilizada._

 _\- No se lo merece._

 _\- ¿Acaso te importa ella?.- Gold sonó sarcástico.- No es más que un peón, Regina… la idea no era que te encariñases._

 _\- ¡No me he encariñado!.- Se quejó irritada.- Solo digo que no es justo…_

 _\- No fue culpa tuya…- Dijo con firmeza.- Escucha, Emma estará aquí en breve, así que no puedo demorarme mucho. En dos días, pasaré a recogerte cuando Swan se marche al aeropuerto. Daniel facilitará el paradero de Henry y mandaremos a alguien para que vaya a buscarlos, y una vez que estén con nosotros, podremos desaparecer._

 _\- ¿Crees que Emma aceptará?.- Murmuró._

 _\- Claro que aceptará… no tiene por qué negarse._

 _\- Llamame en cuanto se haya marchado, por favor.- Solicitó Regina._

 _\- De acuerdo.- Oyó como el hombre se incorporaba.- Tengo que dejarte, ya está aquí._

A media tarde el mal humor de Regina seguía creciendo. No podía enfadarse con Emma porque hubiese aceptado el trato, la joven mujer tenía las manos atadas, pero eso no significaba que pudiese dejarla allí sin alimento ni bebida durante casi todo el día. Por eso cuando Emma apareció por la puerta, con la mirada cabizbaja y expresión culpable, Regina no pudo contenerse y la golpeó una y otra vez, llena de rabia. Forcejearon y cuando sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, Regina solo tenía un deseo, besarla y así lo hizo, y ese simple gesto lo cambió todo.

Capitulo 30

Presente

Regina Mills estaba dolida y triste. Jamás pensó que algo así pudiese ocurrirle a ella, pero ya era tarde y lo sabía, se había enamorado. Y ahora que era consciente de sus sentimientos, descubría que no eran correspondidos. Emma Swan solo se había acostado con ella por deseo, había dejado claro que nada de lo que había ocurrido cambiaba su plan. Eso provocaba que Regina se enfadase aun más consigo misma porque ella sí que se había planteado cambiar el plan original.

Por su parte, Emma Swan se sentía fatal y no solo emocionalmente. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto y los escalofríos iban y venían, haciéndola temblar. Estaba barruntando algo, posiblemente se tratase de una gripe, pero la situación no era la más adecuada para enfermar, con una rehén en el sótano. Resopló y se incorporó del sofá dispuesta a preparar el almuerzo, pero nada más ponerse en pie, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia un lado a causa del mareo y la debilidad.

Regina Mills se sorprendió al ver a Emma en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía mal aspecto, ojos vidriosos y nariz roja, y cuando la oyó estornudar dos veces seguidas no le cupo la menor duda de que estaba enferma.

\- ¿Emma?.- Preguntó Regina con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Estas bien?.- A pesar de lo enfadada que estaba, no pudo evitar que la preocupación fuera mayor.

Emma negó con la cabeza, dio unos pasos y se tambaleó peligrosamente. Regina se apresuró a sostenerla, agarrándola por la cintura sin pensárselo. Quizás en el momento de pasión no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora, con la fina cintura atada a su brazo, fue consciente de lo delgada que estaba la rubia.

\- No me encuentro muy bien.- Murmuró Emma llevándose una mano a la cabeza, justo allí donde Regina tenía la suya.

\- Estás ardiendo.- Anunció Regina disimulando lo perturbada que le hacía sentir aquel simple roce. Retiró la mano y carraspeó.- Te llevaré arriba y te prepararé una sopa.

Emma no se opuso, más que nada porque no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Dejó que Regina la guiara hasta su cama y le ayudara a meterse en ella.

\- No tienes por qué hacer esto… no me he portado nada bien contigo.- Murmuró con la voz lánguida y cansada.

\- Callate, por favor.- Suplicó Regina saliendo del baño con una pequeña toalla humedecida que colocó sobre la frente de la rubia.

\- No, de verdad. Deberías irte, soy una mala persona...- Murmuró adormilada.

\- Descansa Emma.- Dijo Regina observándola con gesto preocupado. Cuando observó que la joven dormía, se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir por ella le dedicó una última mirada.- Ni los malos son tan malos, ni los buenos tan buenos.- Murmuró para sí misma, sin poder borrar la mirada de culpabilidad.

Continuará


	17. Chapter 17

Derechos: No son mías.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 31

Cuando Emma recuperó la conciencia, solo una hora después, Regina removía lo que parecía sopa con gesto distraído, junto a la cama.

\- Pensé que te habías marchado.- Murmuró adormilada.

\- Quizás debería haberlo hecho… pero no podía dejarte así.- Contestó Regina con sequedad.

\- Tengo que contarte algo.- Emma se incorporó a duras penas.

\- Primero tomate la sopa o se enfriará.- Le dijo pasándole el cuenco.

Emma tomó el cuenco con manos temblorosas, a penas tenía hambre pero se obligó a tomar un poco, bajo la atenta mirada de Regina. No sabía por donde empezar, decirle la verdad a Regina provocaría que se enfadara aun más con ella, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Dejó el cuenco en la mesilla y tragó saliva dolorosamente. Regina Mills seguía allí, sentada a un lado de la cama, observándola con una mirada, que Emma fue incapaz de descifrar, y los brazos cruzados.

\- Regina, yo…

\- No sigas…

\- No, por favor, deja que te explique.- Emma cerró los ojos preparándose mentalmente para contárselo todo.- Alguien me contrató para secuestrarte… no puedo desvelarte su nombre, pero es importante que entiendas que antes de empezar esta locura yo creía que tu eras tan culpable como tu marido.

\- Emma…

\- Deja que siga.- La interrumpió Emma.- Me he dado cuenta de que no eres mas que una víctima y no es justo para ti. Henry es tu hijo, tu lo criaste, lo protegiste desde pequeño y no puedo simplemente alejarte de él. El plan es entregarte y recuperar a Henry… pero luego ambos desapareceremos.- Se detuvo por un momento, para comprobar la reacción de Regina, pero ésta guardaba silencio. - Sé que te prometí que compartiríamos su custodia pero ¿como se supone que puedo hacer tal cosa?.- Preguntó frustrada.

\- No puedes… Daniel te buscará y te matará.- Sentenció Regina.- Aunque Henry no le importe, es demasiado orgulloso.

\- Pues vente...- Las palabras salieron demasiado aceleradas de sus labios y Regina parecía gratamente sorprendida.- Deja a Daniel y vente con nosotros, criaremos a Henry juntas, lejos de él.

\- Eso no funcionará.- Contestó Regina apesadumbrada. - ¿Donde iremos?.

\- A Europa… iremos a Irlanda.- Emma sonrió emocionada.- Una de mis antiguas cuidadoras tiene una pequeña casa allí y me debe un favor.

\- ¿Crees que Daniel no daría con nosotros?.- Regina negó con rotundidad.- Si me marcho contigo, no cesará hasta encontrarme. Interrogará a todos tus contactos hasta dar con nosotras.

\- Pero Daniel no sabe quién soy yo…

\- Claro que lo sabe.- Le interrumpió Regina.

\- Es imposible.- Emma frunció el ceño confusa.

\- ¿Quién iba a querer a Henry sino su madre adoptiva?. Otra cosa no tiene sentido.- Razonó Regina.

\- Pues iremos a otro lado…

\- No… basta.- Dijo Regina alzando la mano para detener sus palabras.- No tienes por qué hacer esto. No somos nada, no me debes nada. Cuando Gold te de el paradero de Henry...- Regina cerró la boca de repente y abrió los ojos llenos de pánico.

\- Espera… ¿cómo sabes…?.- La cara de Emma estaba llena de confusión. Por unos segundos interminables, sentimientos de traición, duda, desconfianza y revelación fueron cruzando su rostro.

Capitulo 32

\- Espera… ¿cómo sabes…?.- La cara de Emma estaba llena de confusión. Por unos segundos interminables, sentimientos de traición, duda, desconfianza y revelación fueron cruzando su rostro.

Regina se contrajo temiendo lo peor.

\- Emma yo… puedo explicartelo…

\- ¿Qué puedes explicarme? ¿Qué has hecho, Regina?.- Emma se sintió furiosa, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Gold es mi abogado.- Sentenció la morena.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿cómo sabes qué él está implicado? A no ser que...- Emma frunció el ceño entendiendo por fin.- Todo esto no es más que una argucia tuya… tú planeaste tu propio secuestro, ¿verdad?.- Su voz sonaba dolida y Regina guardó silencio temerosa.- Tú me has estado utilizando… no soy más que tu peón y jamás tuviste intención de cederme a Henry, ¡maldita sea, he sido una estúpida!.- Intentó levantarse de la cama sin éxito, con las lagrimas pugnando por salir.

\- Emma, lo siento… yo no sabía… Tanto Gold como yo creíamos que eras una mala persona… yo pensaba que lo habías abandonado…

\- Pero ahora saber la verdad y aun así no has sido capaz de contarme toda la farsa y yo como una estúpida te he pedido que te vinieras con nosotros.

\- Pero es mi hijo Emma, era la única manera de recuperarlo.

\- ¿Pensabas quedarte con él, verdad? ¿Y qué ibas a hacer conmigo?.- Emma sonaba crispada.

\- He intentado protegerte.

\- Pero nunca estuvo en tu plan que yo recuperase a Henry ¿no es así?.- Torció el gesto al notar el dolor en su garganta y el mareo posterior.- Por eso actuabas como si no te importase que me fuese con él.- Regina intentó acariciar el hombro de Emma, pero ésta se alejó con brusquedad.- ¡No me toques!.

\- Emma, te dije que Henry lo es todo para mí, ¿cómo iba a dejar que te lo llevases? Soy su madre, yo lo crié, no podía permitirlo.- Regina se levantó de la cama, acongojada.- Supongo que se acabó… me marcharé y le diré a Daniel que conseguí escapar.- Explicó resignada.- Tu podrás marcharte, me encargaré de que el dinero no te falte…

\- ¡No quiero nada tuyo!.- La voz de Emma temblaba de emoción.- Y seguiremos con el plan original, pero Henry será mío, de eso no te quepa la menor duda.- Dijo alterada.- Y me encargaré de que jamás puedas volver a verlo.- Aseguró furiosa.

\- Emma, estás enferma… sabes que puedo marcharme en cualquier momento y sabes que nunca permitiré que te quedes con Henry… ¡por dios, Emma, no he hecho todo esto para perder a mi hijo para siempre!.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

Derechos: No son mías.

Sé que he estado muy ausente, pero mi portátil murió entre terribles sufrimientos. Me estoy poniendo al día, paciencia. Un saludo!.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 33

Emma estaba dormida y Regina solo podía observarla mientras la culpabilidad le destrozaba por dentro. No podía simplemente marcharse y dejarla allí. Emma nunca se lo perdonaría, pero por encima de todo, ella no se lo perdonaría. Pero por más vueltas que le daba no daba con una solución. Si huían ahora, no recuperarían a Henry… y si seguían con el plan original también lo perdería para siempre. Estaba cansada y el sueño pudo finalmente con ella.

Cuando despertó, no sabía cuantas horas había estado dormida… pero se sorprendió de no ver a Emma en la cama. Por el contrario, la cama estaba pulcramente hecha y había una nota sobre la almohada. "He salido a dar un paseo" era lo único que había escrito la otra mujer.

Regina se incorporó suspirando. Solo le quedaba esperar y confiar en que Emma regresaría. Estuvo leyendo durante un rato, sin dejar de echar vistazos a la puerta, a veces incluso se asomaba a la ventana y esperaba impaciente… pero Emma no regresó y las horas del día pasaron como una exhalación. Regina Mills comenzó a temer que algo le había pasado, incluso llegó a pensar que Emma había huido… pero bien entrada la noche, un ruido junto a la puerta, le puso alerta. Corrió a abrir, segura de que era Emma…

\- ¿Regina Mills?.- Dos policias estaban parados frente a ella y Regina parpadeó varias veces sin salir de su sorpresa. Detrás de ellos, con el rostro impasible, estaba Daniel Mills.

\- Sí.- Dijo insegura.

\- Queda detenida por simular su propio secuestro y por extorsión a su marido, Daniel Mills.- Le anunció uno de los policías tomándola por sorpresa y esposándola.

Regina no opuso resistencia. Finalmente, Emma la había delatado y no la culpaba, aunque dolía, dolía tanto que no pudo contener las lagrimas.

\- ¿Quiere que le lea sus derechos?.- Le dijo uno de los policías con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No será necesario.- Dijo secamente mirando con odio a Daniel.

\- ¿Podría hablar a solas con ella, chicos?.- Pidió Daniel confiado, mientras sobornaba a los policías con un buen fajo de billetes.

\- Está bien, esperaremos allí.- Dijo el más joven señalando junto al coche patrulla.- Pero no haga ninguna tontería, estaremos atentos.- Daniel Mills asintió con una sonrisa falsa.

Mientras los policías se alejaban, Regina Mills miró a su marido sin el menor atisbo de arrepentimiento.

\- No entiendo como has podido llegar a esto.- Dijo Daniel masajeandose la frente.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costará tu libertad? Y por supuesto ya puedes ir olvidándote de volver a ver a Henry.- Le dijo con rabia.

\- No quiero nada de ti, excepto el divorcio.- Dijo Regina orgullosa.- Si no voy a tener a Henry, nada me retiene ya a tu lado.

\- No durarás ni un mes en la cárcel y no tienes a nadie que te pueda echar un cable.- Se burló.

\- Gold hará todo lo posible por sacarme de allí.- Daniel se echó a reír, llamando la atención de los dos policías.

\- ¿Tu abogado? Parece haber desaparecido misteriosamente.- Le informó Daniel.

\- No me importa.- Respondió Regina resignada.- Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿fue Emma?.- Preguntó con la voz rota.

\- Sí. Acudió a mi y me lo contó todo.

\- ¿Todo?.- Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de pánico.

\- Sí, cómo la engañaste y la utilizaste. Pobre mujer…

\- Tu jamás has sentido pena por nadie, Daniel.- Le dijo Regina con sarcasmo.

\- Tienes razón.- Dijo sonriendo.- Me conoces demasiado. Hicimos un trato.- Le informó.- Un trato que nunca sabrás.

\- Ella solo aceptaría una cosa de ti.- Le dijo Regina rota de dolor.- Henry.

\- O sí...- Rió a carcajadas y eso bastó para que los dos policías llegaran a su altura y decidieran poner fin a la conversación.

Capitulo 34

La nieve dejo paso a la espesura de un bosque verde y frondoso. Regina se encogía en la parte trasera de un coche de policías sin la menor esperanza de volver a ver a su hijo. Parecía seguir el paisaje con su vista, pero solo era una pose orgullosa ante los dos policías, que hablaban en aquel momento sobre como gastar el dinero del soborno.

Le quedaba la tranquilidad de saber que al menos Henry estaría con Emma y no con Daniel. Emma lo amaba sin haberlo conocido y a Regina no le cabía la menor duda de que su hijo seria feliz con ella. Suspiró al recordar que su futuro era la cárcel, pero prefirió no pensar en ello y su mente divagó recordando algunos de los momentos que había vivido con Emma… Su corazón se acelero cuando las imágenes intimas entre ambas se sucedieron en su cabeza…

Regina salió de sus pensamientos, volviendo a la realidad, al darse cuenta de que el coche empezaba a detenerse. Un todo terreno negro se había cruzado en la carretera y dos federales no tardaron en bajarse de él.

Uno de los policías, el que parecía mas mayor, bajó del coche sorprendido y molesto. Regina observó curiosa la conversación entre ellos.

\- Debes haber hecho algo muy malo.- Le dijo de repente el otro policía.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?.- Preguntó Regina.

\- Esos vienen por usted.- Explicó el policía más joven.

Uno de los federales, una mujer de cabello rubio de mediana edad, abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Regina Mills?.- Regina con los ojos muy abiertos, asintió.- A partir de este momento queda usted bajo la jurisdicción de la Oficina Federal.- Sonrió con amabilidad.- Acompáñeme por favor.- Le dijo ayudándole a salir. El policía más mayor le retiró las esposas y le miró con cierta incredulidad.

\- Suerte, aunque no la necesite.- Dijo el policía encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Que significa esto?.- Preguntó Regina antes de subir al todo terreno. La mujer no contestó, pero con la misma amabilidad de antes, invitó a Regina a sentarse.

Cuando el coche arrancó y se hubo puesto en marcha, la mujer rubia se volvió para mirar a Regina.

\- Está en un programa de protección de testigos, señora Mills.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Derechos: No son mías.

Sé que he estado muy ausente, pero la inspiración ha vuelto! Gracias Nel XD. Un saludo!.

Corazones Rehenes

Capitulo 35

¿Y eso era todo? ¿La dejaban aquí, en medio de la nada y se desentendían de ella?. Durante el vuelo, le habían dado unas miseras indicaciones a las que ni siquiera había prestado demasiado interés, aunque lo había intentado y recordaba perfectamente su nuevo nombre, Roni… ¿Y qué clase de nombre era ese? ¿Quién en su sano juicio elegiría ese nombre? Algún idiota del programa de protección de testigos al que ahora pertenecía, sin duda. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, en medio de aquella espesura verde, Regina no se sentía protegida y mucho menos parte de nada. El concepto de felicidad de Regina era la familia… y ya no tenía a su única familia… Henry. Las posibilidades se acumulaban en su mente, las que podrían haber sucedido y aun se atrevía a fantasear con la principal de ellas, esa en la que Emma y ella se conocían de otra forma y en la que acababan criando a Henry juntas.

Regina se dio la vuelta al oír el sonido de un motor y miró asustada como el coche en el que había llegado, se alejaba rápidamente, con una mano que asomaba diciendo adiós. Suspiró cuando giró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna casa a la vista, ni siquiera una carretera. Regina se encogió de hombros, resignada y comenzó a andar. Supondría que en algún momento encontraría algún lugar habitado.

No llevaba más que media hora de camino, cuando tropezó de repente con un hombre de espesa barba pelirroja que guiaba un rebaño de ovejas.

\- Buenas tardes, señora.- saludó quitándose la gorra presuroso.

\- Buenas.- Regina sonrió desconfiada.- Perdone, ¿sabe hacia donde queda el pueblo más cercano?.- Preguntó incomoda.

El hombre se echó a reír enérgicamente y negó efusivamente mientras recuperaba la compostura. - El pueblo más cercano está a unos 10 kms de aquí, podría coger un autobús, pero solo salen dos al día y el último salió hace media hora. - El hombre se encogió dispuesto a seguir a su rebaño.

\- ¿Hay algún lugar cerca donde pueda hospedarme?- Preguntó Regina un poco molesta.

El pelirrojo volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada.

\- No tiene gracia, estoy perdida literalmente en medio de la nada.- se quejó Regina cruzando los brazos malhumorada.

El hombre pareció comprender que había tenido poco tacto y asintió apesadumbrado. - Disculpe, he estado irrespetuoso para con usted.- Regina prestó atención, todavía con alguna reserva. - Si sigue por ese camino llegará a la casa de la viuda Smith. Ella es una mujer mayor, pero muy amable. Si le dice usted que va de parte del viejo Will, , sin duda, le dejará dormir en la casa de invitados.- El viejo hombre se quedó pensativo con la mirada perdida mientras se acariciaba la barba rizada.- Aunque… creo recordar que tenía visita… - Al ver la cara preocupada de Regina, Will hizo un aspaviento restandole importancia a ese hecho- Bah… pero no se preocupe, esa casa tiene habitaciones de sobra.

\- Pues… gracias, le estoy muy agradecida, no conozco a nadie aquí y…

\- Bla bla bla… cuanto menos cuente de su vida, mejor.- Y el hombre le guiñó un ojo.- Ande y vaya.

Regina lo vio alejarse con su rebaño, todavía preguntándose a qué había venido aquello, ¿es que acaso aquel hombre sabía lo del programa de protección de testigos?.

Regina había previsto encontrarse con una casa humilde de una sola planta, blanca y con ventanas azules, por las que asomaban lirios y lavandas. Tenía el recuerdo de un cuadro que le encantaba cuando era una niña. Lo tenía su madre en su despacho y cuando iba a verla se quedaba ensimismada mirando el dibujo de aquella casa blanca con las ventanas azules…

Pero esta no era especialmente una casa… era literalmente una mansión, de hecho poseía un enorme jardín que Regina había tenido que cruzar para llegar hasta la puerta de entrada y en el que había visto un manzano muy parecido al suyo.

\- Disculpe, ¿piensa decirme su nombre?.- Preguntó el mayordomo que esperaba pacientemente, con algún que otro giro de ojos, a que se dignara a hablar. Regina salió de su ensimismamiento y sonrió avergonzada.

\- Roni… me llamo Roni, me manda el viejo Will.- Aclaró sonriendo.

-¿Por qué se rie? ¿Es que acaso he hecho algo gracioso?

\- NO… solo estaba recordando algo.- mintió para evitar mas malos entendido con aquel raro personaje.

\- Pues que sepa usted que no me gusta.- Dijo el hombre poniéndose derecho y apartándose para dejarle paso.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que no le gusta, que me ria, que recuerde algo o que me ría porque he recordado algo?.- Preguntó mientras pasaba y se quedaba sorprendida al ver el enorme hall.

\- No me gusta usted.- Dijo perdiendo por un instante la compostura propia de un mayordomo. Luego se recuperó y elevó la voz - Señora Smith, tiene visita… "indeseada".- Murmuró para sí mismo, alejándose por una de las puertas.

Regina esperó pacientemente, algo indignada por la actitud del mayordomo, pero aquel hombre era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento. Tendría que encontrar un sitio donde dormir, buscar un trabajo, comenzar una nueva vida… sola… completamente sola.

\- Tranquila, no está sola.- La voz dulce y aterciopelada de una mujer la devolvió a la realidad y se giró para observar a su dueña. Una mujer rubia, de mediana edad, hermosa y esbelta y de ojos azules le sonría con tranquilidad y parecía leerle el pensamiento.

\- Hola, soy Roni… .- Se presentó insegura.- Es curioso que estaba...

\- Sarah Smith.- Le interrumpió la mujer. - Whale me ha comentado que la envía el viejo Will.

\- Así es.- Regina asintió todavía insegura y perdida.

\- ¿Le apetece tomar un té?.- Sugirió la señora Smith.

\- Estaré encantada. Gracias.- A Regina le pareció rara su actitud, distante pero amable...

\- No tienes que ser tan servicial.- Comentó la mujer rubia sonriendo.- Por dios, ¿Roni? ¿De verdad? ¿Quién demonios elige esos nombres?.

\- Eso mismo pensé yo, sea quien sea deberían despedirlo.- Y se echó a reír, antes de darse cuenta de que había pasado por alto algo muy importante. Se giró para mirarla con una mano tapando su boca.- Usted… lo sabe.- Afirmó más que preguntó.

\- En efecto, muchos estamos al tanto… pero somos personas de confianza y colaborar con los federales ha tenido sus ventajas para todo el pueblo.- La mujer hizo un gesto invitándola a sentarse.

\- ¿Pueblo?.- Preguntó Regina a la par que se sentaba.

\- Sí, estas tierras son parte de Partridge.- Comentó la señora Smith con una coqueta sonrisa.

\- ¿Perdices? ¿En serio?.

\- Es usted simpática, me gusta.- Dijo la mujer sonriéndole amable.

\- Me alegro, porque necesito su ayuda.- Dijo apesadumbrada.- Necesito un lugar para dormir esta noche y el señor Will dijo que usted dispone de una casa de invitados…

\- Pare… tranquila.- La mujer de mediana edad le dio palmadas en el hombro con demasiada reserva.- La casa de invitados ya está ocupada pero usted no necesita ir a ningún sitio.- Dijo con tranquilidad.- Ya está en casa. Hemos dispuesto una habitación para usted, con baño. - La mujer ladeó la cabeza esperando que estuviera complacida.

\- ¿Quiere decir que viviré aquí?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto, ¿no creerías que te iban a dejar en cualquier lugar?.- La mujer cambió su expresión a una mas seria.- Espero que comprenda que el programa de protección de testigos consiste en proteger al testigo, mantenerlo vivo y oculto. Por tanto ha de estar controlado en todo momento y en un mismo lugar, a no ser que su vida corra peligro inminente, en tal caso, las trasladaríamos.

\- ¿Las? ¿Hay más chicas aquí, bajo el programa?.- Inquirió Regina curiosa.

-No… no, me refiero a las victimas, hablo generalizando, disculpe la confusión.- La señora Smith carraspeó incomoda.

\- Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Y qué se supone que haré aquí encerrada?.- Preguntó Regina dejando la taza vacía en la mesa.

\- No está encerrada, podrá ir al pueblo.- Al ver que la cara de Regina seguía impasible se encogió de hombros.- Menos es nada. Whale le acompañará a su habitación. Cenamos a las 8.

Capitulo 36

"Tic tac tic tac tic tac…." El sonido del reloj era casi ensordecedor en aquel incomodo silencio. Eran las dos de la mañana y no podía pegar ojo. No dejaba de dar vueltas a su situación… de repente estaba en Irlanda, precisamente el lugar a donde Emma le propuso ir… y estaba allí precisamente gracias a ella…

Flashback

¿Donde estarían Henry y Emma? Fue lo primero que se preguntó tras escuchar su nueva ubicación: Liverpool. El federal paró de hablar al ver a Regina perdida.

\- Señora Mills, es importante que se centre en escucharme. - Le dijo el hombre taciturno.

\- Disculpe.- Regina sonrió avergonzada. El hombre la miró comprensivo.

\- ¿Si tiene alguna duda…

\- Sí.- Dijo Regina con demasiada efusividad.

\- Está bien.- El policía se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón de primera clase.- Resolveremos esas dudas y luego prestará atención.- Regina asintió mostrándose de acuerdo.- Adelante.

\- ¿Mi hijo, Henry, está a salvo?.- Era lo primero que deseaba saber.

\- Sí, creemos que sí. A fin de cuentas, estará con su madre biológica, creo que, a juzgar por su expediente, usted la conocía bastante bien.

\- No sé qué insinúa. Somos… amigas o enemigas….- Dijo derrumbándose en su asiento.- No lo sé, debería odiarla porque ella me delató y me arrebató a mi hijo…

\- Se equivoca… gracias a ella está en el programa de Protección de testigos… de no ser así, habría terminado en la cárcel, señora Mills.

\- ¿En serio?.- Regina estaba gratamente sorprendida y su mirada brillaba de felicidad.

\- Veo que en el fondo, no podría usted odiarla aunque quisiera.- El hombre sonrió comprensivo.- Por mera curiosidad, ¿qué pasó?.- dijo incorporándose.- Verá, he leído el expediente, admito que un poco a la ligera, y sinceramente no he entendido ni papa.

\- ¿Quiere usted la versión dramática o la ligera?.- Preguntó Regina, ahora siendo ella la que se dejaba caer en el respaldo del asiento con media sonrisa sarcástica.

\- La dramática, es la única que estoy seguro que me hará comprender. - Contestó seguro.

\- Allá usted… pero es la más larga.- Dijo Regina burlona, parándose a observar con más confianza el rostro del policía. - Jack, ¿No? ¿Se llama usted así?.- El hombre asintió sonriendo avergonzado, lo que a Regina le pareció adorable. Todo en él eran cualidades hermosas. Cuerpo ancho, pero fibrado, ojos verdes y pelo negro. Era justamente el prototipo masculino de Regina, pero ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza coquetear con él. - En resumidas cuentas, yo decido recuperar a mi hijo…

\- Adoptivo.- Recuerda el hombre, un poco quisquilloso.

\- Sí, pero mi hijo, yo lo crie.- El hombre asintió dándole la razón.- La adopción fue cerrada y supuestamente su madre se había desecho de él por dinero. Esa fue la versión que me dio mi marido. Ahí empezaron sus coqueteo con la mafia. Entonces yo era feliz. Tenía lo que deseaba, una familia. Henry era el colmo de mi felicidad. Todo giraba en torno a él, yo giraba en torno a él… Inevitablemente, Daniel y yo acabamos alejándonos. Él decidió buscar lo que yo no le deba en otras mujeres… supongo que en parte fue culpa mía.- Regina paró y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que le estaba contando todo a una persona que acababa de conocer, pero le trasmitía cierta confianza y a fin de cuentas nunca lo volvería a ver. - Acabó alejando a Henry de mi, en un internado, cuya localización me fue negada a conocer durante muchos años, hasta que decidí hacer algo.

\- Fingió su secuestro para recuperar a su hijo. - Regina asintió.- Y Emma Swan era la persona adecuada, la única con motivos suficientes para hacerlo. ¿No es así?.

\- Sí.- Regina admitió avergonzada. - Yo la tenía por una yonki, que había vendido a su hijo por unos miles de dolares, sin remordimiento alguno. Supuse que se lo merecía.

\- Supuso bastante mal.- Dijo el hombre con gesto serio.- A Emma le dijeron que hijo había nacido muerto.- La defendió malhumorado y a Regina le pareció que hablaba de ella con demasiada confianza.

\- Usted la conoce, ¿no es así? ¿Sabe donde está?.- Preguntó rápidamente Regina.

\- Siga con la historia, por favor. - Regina no parecía convencida.- Luego hablaremos de Emma.- Aclaró el hombre para tranquilizarla.

\- Está bien. Conseguí ayuda.

\- De Gold, el abogado de la familia. Leí algo de que tenía una cuenta pendiente también con su marido… una sobrina de por medio. Parece que su marido quería controlarlo todo.

\- Nunca mejor dicho. Con su ayuda conseguí convencer a Emma para que nos ayudara.

\- A cambio de recuperar a Henry, ¿no? Porque tengo entendido que a la señorita Swan no le interesaba el dinero, en realidad.

\- En efecto, Emma solo quería a su hijo, lo que me sorprendió bastante y me tomó de sorpresa. Me daba miedo de lo que podía ser capaz, más después de seguirla y observarla durante algunos días.

\- ¿Pero el plan siguió adelante sin cambios, no?.

\- Sí. Emma fue instruida rápidamente por Gold y el resto fue cosa miá.

\- Una gran actriz, si me permite.

\- Sí, gracias supongo.- Contestó Regina con sarcasmo.- El hecho es que todo salió a pedir de boca, pero…

\- Pero… algo pasó, ¿no es así?.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?.

\- Emma se enamoró de usted y usted de ella, ¿no es cierto?.

\- ¡Está loco!. Le recuerdo que estoy casada y…

\- Eso no le impide enamorarse.- Argumentó el hombre.

\- No estoy en… ena… Joder, mierda! Está bien, me enamoré de ella.- Dijo tapándose la cara en actitud derrotada.

\- ¿Entonces la ama de verdad?.- Preguntó el hombre como para cerciorarse.

\- Amo a Emma Swan.- Soltó Regina como si aquellas palabras pesasen una tonelada, porque de repente se sentía más ligera y aliviada.

El policía se levantó presuroso y sin decir nada más se marchó por el pasillo. Regina se quedó allí quieta sorprendida, barajando mil posibilidades y ninguna le parecía la correcta, pero Jack no tardó en volver.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó preocupada.

\- Disculpe, pero necesitaba ir al baño, dijo justificándose.- Ya sabes… problemas con la próstata.

\- Oh.- Regina disimuló una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Vamos.- Dijo Jack al ver su sonrisa.- A todos les pasa.- se defendió.- Por cierto, hay un cambio de ultima hora. Su ubicación.

\- ¿No vamos a Liverpool?.- Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

\- Nuestros contactos nos han fallado, así que la ubicación más cercana con programa de protección de testigos, está en Irlanda.

\- ¿Irlanda?.- Preguntó Regina esperanzada.

\- Sí, eso he dicho, ¿ocurre algo?.- Pregunto Jack con sospecha.

\- No, es solo que Emma quería que huyésemos con Henry a Irlanda.

\- Emma no está bajo ningún programa de testigos, así que los federales desconocen su actual ubicación. Aunque yo solo soy un policía.- Regina lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Quiere decir que sabe donde esta?.- Inquirió entusiasmada.

\- Sí, pero fue clara cuando me pidió que jamas le revelase a usted su ubicación.

\- ¿Y va a contestarme ahora de qué la conoce?.- Preguntó Regina incorporándose con los brazos en jarra.

\- Regina, siéntese, por favor.- Rogó con educación.- Emma y yo somos… somos hermanos. Soy Neal Swan. Mis padres la adoptaron porque no habían podido tener hijos propios, pero poco después me concibieron a mi. Emma permaneció conmigo hasta que cumplí los 7 años. Mis padres la devolvieron al sistema siendo ya casi una adolescente. A pesar de eso, siempre hemos mantenido el contacto.

Regina se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, mientras era sorprendida por toda aquella información sobre Emma que desconocía.

Continuará...


End file.
